


A Twist of Fate

by Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/M, Ji-san, inu tachi, kazuma kuwabara - Freeform, kilala - Freeform, mama higurashi, miroku - Freeform, sango - Freeform, shippou - Freeform, yu yu gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream/pseuds/Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome's power has been fading in and out for months now and she can't figure out why... After a close fight with bear demons, Inuyasha sends her home...where she finds her mom and the answer to her problem. Fate had thrown some crazy stuff at her before, but never something like this...<br/>Kagome x Kurama</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fate Has a Cruel Sense of Humor

**Author's Note:**

> \- I decided to stray from the usual by...a lot. I haven't seen anyone do something like this, so I can only hope I'm the first! (This is going to be shocking- brace yourselves!) It's definately a twist...  
> \- Kagome is still shard-hunting three years after her fifteenth birthday. The Yu Yu gang are done with their tasks, are ex-spirit detectives, but they still help in secret sometimes. Hiei patrols the border but he comes in occasionally, on his days off, to see them.  
> \- I originally posted this on Fanfiction.net. My username is the same, but with spaces instead of underscores.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho...but I do own the storyline!

"Go!" Kagome called from the side of the clearing they were in, shooting off an arrow...that wasn't nearly as powerful as one of her normal arrows. "Damn it...not _now_! _Not_ right _now_!" Kagome felt panic and fear welling up and bubbling in her chest as the airborne arrow barely singed her target's right arm, her target one of the remaining three of the bear demons after the Shikon. Her fear picked up when the bear looked up at her, the male half in a humanoid form, half in a demonic bear-looking form. His brown eyes narrowed, fury showing on his face as he switched targets from Miroku to her. He charged and Kagome's trembling hands were fumbling, trying to retrieve an arrow from her quiver to nock in her bow.

"Kagome!" Miroku called, worry in his voice as he threw ofuda at the bear. They sizzled and burned at his back, but he kept his charge, determined to ram into Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice cried from somewhere in the fray, his voice panicked. He wasn't anywhere _near_ her...

"Kya!" Kagome cried out as she barely managed to nock her bow in time and shoot. She almost fell to her heavily-quaking knees when the bear exploded into dust a mere foot from where she stood. (She hadn't had such a close call in a _long_ time- it had thrown her off. Panic had gotten the best of her, as much as she was ashamed to admit it.) The arrow had barely gotten stuck in his skin- it'd had a wobbly start from her bow, the string not pulled back as far as it should have been. Had she not been so close to the bear, though, she wouldn't have been able to purify him. The power in her arrows waned with distance when it was shot, when her powers were as shaky as they were now, and had he been farther away, the purification power wouldn't have reached him well enough to fully purify him. For some reason or another, her purification powers had been...shaky, for a lack of words, for the last few months. It had started as small fluctuations and dips in her power, but now it was flickering in and out like a light at, seemingly, its own will.   
_Sometimes_ they wouldn't even work.

She got lucky _this_ time... _next time_ she might not be so lucky...

"Are you alright, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked as he jogged over. She idly noticed that the other bear demons had been taken care of.

"Y-Yeah...I think so," Kagome nodded shakily, the adrenaline still surging in her veins. Inuyasha was the second to arrive, his eyes scanning her trembling body. A blush dusted her cheeks as a wave of anxiety and self-consciousness swept through her.

"Are you sure? That was awefully close...," Sango spoke softly as she stood next to Miroku, the young woman dragging her Hiraikotsu behind her. Kilala mewled from her perch on the slayer's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kagome attempted to brush it off with a smile. It was times like _this_ that she was glad that they left Shippou in Edo. Things had gotten more dangerous over the years so it was only natural to leave the kit in a safer place while they continued their journies across Japan.

"Your powers flickered again," Inuyasha pointed out, a frown marring his handsome face. "They almost went out...even now, they're not steady...not like they used to be." Gold caught azure and Kagome averted her eyes embarrassedly, her smile easily slipping away.

"I know...," was her soft reply as her right hand gripped her left arm, her right arm just beneath her bust. _'But I don't know **why**...,' _ she mentally added with a soft sigh. The issue weighed heavily on her heart. _'Nothing has changed over the last few months...I don't understand why my powers are doing this_...'

"It's dangerous," Inuyasha surprised her, her azure orbs snapping back up to his serious golden gaze. "You almost got hurt...or worse..."

"But I didn't," Kagome pointed out.

"Next time it might be different," Inuyasha shot back at her, his voice an echo of her own thoughts. "Next time you might not make it out unscathed...or alive." She could see the worry lurking in his eyes as he spoke.

"You don't know that," Kagome argued, knowing it was a weak arguement. She _knew_ he was right.

"Maybe not, but I'm not willing to risk it," he replied evenly.

"What are you saying?" Kagome asked, her voice soft. She knew _exactly_ what he was about to say- he'd pulled it three times already...

"I think you need to go back to your time," Inuyasha spoke the words she didn't want to hear. "Just for a few weeks, until things calm down again. You always come back in better condition than you left in." Kagome visibly slumped before them, her eyes falling to the ground again. _'What happened to the days when he threw fits when I only **mentioned** leaving for a few days?' _she asked herself silently, feeling her body heave a heavy sigh. She knew what had happened to those days, though. They'd grown up (she was nearly eighteen now- almost three years had passed from the start of their adventures) and grown apart (Kagome had realized that Inuyasha would never see her for only herself and Inuyasha seemed to realize the same thing after Kikyo's second death- it was their mutual decision to drop any romantic relationship they might have had for a more platonic one), but they still quested together for the return of the Shikon shards and the demise of Naraku. _'What happened to the days when my powers were reliable and I didn't have to worry about carrying my own weight? At this rate, all I am is a burdon...'_ That thought hurt. A _lot_. She had gotten used to being a strong independant member of the Inu Tachi; she'd gotten training from fellow mikos along the way and she had learned a _lot_ of important things that had made her into the powerful priestess she was today...or, rather, the powerful priestess she _had_ been a few scant months ago before her powers decided to start fading in and out on her...

"...Alright...," Kagome gave in without a fight. She knew that she would lose the battle if she tried. She didn't want to waste her energy fighting a pointless battle. "Kilala?"

"No," Inuyasha halted before the nekomata had a chance to leap down from her perch on Sango's shoulder. "I'll take you." Kagome blinked in surprise. It'd been a _long_ time since he'd carried her anywhere... She could only nod as he stepped away and turned around, kneeling down for her to be able to get onto his back. Kagome stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she hooked her legs around his waist, his hands holding her legs firmly in place. He stood with her then, looking back at the curious and slightly worried taijiya and monk, Kilala mewling from Sango's shoulder. "I'll be back in a while."

"Goodbye, Kagome," Miroku inclined his head. "See you later, Inuyasha."

"Take care, Kagome," Sango chimed in, the worry she held for her friend glinting in her dark eyes.

"I will," Kagome replied softly as Inuyasha inclined his head to Miroku. "Bye guys." Without further ado, Inuyasha leapt into a nearby tree and began hopping through branches to get to Edo faster. Kagome had to really hold on, the weight of her quiver and backpack pulling her back a bit more than she remembered them doing in the past. Maybe it was just because she hadn't ridden on his back in over a year...she wasn't used to it anymore. Kagome held tightly to her hanyou friend as he swiftly made his way through the surrounding forest, towards Edo, which wasn't very far away. Beyond that...was the well.

"You still don't know what's causing your power to do this?" Inuyasha surprised her, his voice showing a hint of his worry.

"No...I'm afraid not...," Kagome sighed out near his cute dog ear, the girl knowing he would hear her.

"Hmm...," Inuyasha hummed thoughtfully. He didn't say anything for a long moment, the hanyou seemingly deep in thought. It was odd to see him so thoughtful...and yet not. He was changing in his own ways...

"I plan on looking into it when I get home," Kagome revealed to him, the hanyou slightly turning his head so that one golden orb caught her serious blue eyes. "Maybe mom or Ji-san know something...maybe not. Maybe I can find the answer in Gramp's shed or at the library. I intend to figure this out..." He gave a small nod, a look of understanding in his eyes as he completely faced forwards again. _'Is this how Inuyasha felt when he lost control of his demon blood_?' Kagome asked herself silently. Not that she had demonic blood in her veins nor could she be sent into a bloodlusted rampage and accidentally kill innocent people, but...her lack of power could cause catastrophes all its own. It could put her out at the wrong time, as it nearly did in that battle with the bear demons, and allow evil demons to kill her friends and innocent people...it could potentially lead to her own demise. ' _I have to figure this out **fast**...before Naraku finds out and uses it against us fast_.'

"We're here," Inuyasha grunted. Kagome blinked out of her thoughts as she realized that they were in front of the well. He stood erect and she let herself slip down from his grasp, her feet hitting the ground and her arms releasing his neck. Kagome re-adjusted her pack as she stepped away from the man, Inuyasha turning back to face her slowly. "Kagome..." He dropped off hesitantly and she waited patiently for him to continue. "I'm worried about this...this whole issue with your powers. I'm worried about what could happen to you if this continues..."

"I'm going to research it, Inuyasha," Kagome repeated herself. "I'll figure out what's going wrong...if it's just me or what. If I don't find out by the time I come back, maybe someone _here_ might know something..."

"Kagome...," Inuyasha spoke again, the almost pleading tone in his voice halting her nervous rambling. "I can't risk it." Kagome swallowed hard at the implications of what he was saying. "Without your power...you're a normal human girl. You've been lucky in the past, and you haven't had any sort of formal training to fight. Even _with_ something under your belt, you're not up to facing what Naraku has in store."

"You don't have any sort of training, either," Kagome pointed out heatedly, hardly believing what she was hearing.

"Yeah, but I'm a _hanyou_ , I can deal with things, _myself_ ," he growled back at her. "If I get speared through the stomach, I'll live to see another day. If you did, you _won't_." He paused, calming himself. Kagome hissed through her teeth as she looked away from him, her eyes heating unbearably. It wasn't fair! The comparisons he made were unfair. She had held her weight...up until now... ' _I won't cry in front of him_ ,' she assured herself silently. _'I **won't**_.' Kagome intook a deep breath and let it out, feeling a bit defeated as she wiped at her watering eyes, very much aware of the golden eyes on her. Kagome let go of her anger. _'I hate what he's saying...but I know it's true. It stings. It **hurts**. But...I can understand it, too. If we were in reversed situations, I think I would probably do the same thing...' _ Her shoulders slumped a bit. So much for being a proud, powerful miko. "Look, I'm just saying that we don't want to lose you, Kagome. It's too rough right now and you can't fight like we can. Besides...taking those damn jewel shards home with you will help ensure that Naraku won't get his greedy paws on them." That, she could agree with. ' _If all I can do for the time being is prevent Naraku from gaining power...I should do it.'_ Kagome sighed as she faced her old friend once more, weary blue orbs locking onto worried gold. ' _I want to be useful...not a burdon. Not like before_...'

"I can't argue with your logic," Kagome managed to reply after clearing her voice. "If _this_ is all I can do..." Her left hand drew up to capture the miniature jar filled with ten shards of the Shikon that rested on a silver chain beneath her school uniform shirt. With Kaede's help, she had put an enchantment on the bottle so that no one, demons nor spiritually-inclined humans, could detect the jewel. "...then I want to do it. I...I guess I'll return when my power is stable."

" _Permanantly_ stable," Inuyasha reinforced what she had feared he would say. Words eluded her and her throat felt thick. Kagome could only nod once in understanding. He gave a little nod back. Kagome forced her stiff limbs to move her to the well, the girl climbing onto the lip with practiced ease. "Kagome..." She turned back to see the hanyou a mere foot away, hesitating in his stance. She knew he hated to see her go, despite his words. "Hurry back." A small, strained, smile tilted her lips.

"I'll try to," Kagome found herself attempting to reassure him. "I'll work as hard and as fast as I can."

"I'll check in on you if you haven't come back in about a week," Inuyasha promised. Kagome felt her spirits raise a little. If he was coming to check in on her, she felt a little more hopeful about her situation. Maybe by then she will have had a lead...

"'Kay," Kagome nodded. "See you soon." With a nod of the silver-haired hanyou, Kagome allowed herself to fall down into the well. "Oh..." She sighed as she gently landed on her feet on the other side moments later, the girl instantly groping for the rope ladder. Kagome had so much to do, but she needed to do it quickly. Her power was needed on the other side...she couldn't afford to mope or dilly dally. "Maybe I should bring this up to mom and Gramps first...they might have heard something odd or read something similar to this in one of the scrolls or something..." Instantly setting her brain into work mode, Kagome hefted herself up over the lip of the well. She was quick to scale the stairs and exit the wellhouse. Opening the door, Kagome was slightly surprised to see her mother standing beneath the Goshinboku, just staring up into its boughs. _'It's almost like...she's waiting to see someone perched up there or something_ ,' Kagome noticed with a blink. ' _Or longing for someone to be there_...' Neither of her thoughts made much sense. Instead of trying to figure it out, she decided to directly confront her mother. Kagome shut the door behind her and strode quickly over to mother. "Mom..."

"Oh...Kagome," Hikari, Kagome's mom, turned back to her with a dazed, almost sad, smile on her face. "You're back. How long are you staying this time, dear?" Kagome sighed. Time to get to work...

"If I can't figure out why my powers are going all hot-and-cold on me and fix the problem...Inuyasha doesn't want me going back," Kagome honestly responded, trying to keep a distance from her emotions on the matter. That was something she still struggled with, keeping her emotions at bay, but she did fairly well...most times...

"Oh, dear...," Hikari's eyes widened and filled with worry. "I'm sure he doesn't mean it Kagome. You know he just wants you to be safe." Kagome nodded to appease her, not ready to go into the severity of the situation with her yet. "You've never said anything about your powers wavering before..."

"It started a few months back," Kagome admitted softly, gazing at her left hand and flexing it. She tried to summon her power but merely got a flicker of it to caress her palm before it fizzled out. She sighed dejectedly. "But it's gotten worse. I don't know why it's happening..." She looked up at her mom with hopeful eyes, the older woman's eyes full of worry and...understanding? Confusion lit in Kagome's eyes. "I was hoping I could find something out _here_ so I won't have to go far. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this kind of thing, would you, mom?"

"Actually...I think we need to sit and have a talk, Kagome," Hikari spoke suddenly, her voice very calm. It was the voice she used when she knew she had to tell Kagome something that would upset her.

"About what?" Kagome blinked up at her mom in obvious confusion and surprise.

"There are some things I've been meaning to tell you for a while now...and...you losing your powers could be attributed to it," Hikari spoke, her voice hesitant. Now Kagome was _really_ confused... "Let's sit." She motioned back to a bench in the courtyard that faced the Goshinboku. Kagome nodded and followed her mom over to the bench, both of them sitting and facing the tree that had watched over their family for years. Kagome wanted to broach the subject as Hikari sat silently a long moment, but found she couldn't when she saw the woman staring up at the boughs of the tree once more. Kagome looked, but saw nothing, sensed nothing. No spirits, no demons (not that there were any in her time), no Soul Piper...nothing. _'A phantom memory,'_ Kagome finally decided to herself. After another long moment, Hikari seemed to shake herself out of it. "Kyota, your father...couldn't have children." Kagome's brow instantly furrowed.

"What?" Kagome asked softly, turning back to her mom. Intense, almost pleading dark eyes were on her, begging her to understand something she couldn't possibly understand. Maybe even something she didn't _want_ to understand... "What do you mean?" Hikari sighed softly and nibbled her bottom lip before looking away, staring at the ground.

"Remember when I told you that your father and I fought beneath the Goshinboku once, just before we were married?" Hikari asked gently. Kagome nodded when she peeked over at her. "Well...we had gotten into arguements before over what to do- I _really_ wanted children and he had gotten himself tested for various things for work...a test came back that told us that he was infertile." Kagome's blood ran cold. She couldn't even begin to ask anything, though, because her mom kept going. "How were we to have children if he couldn't have them? I wanted to adopt, but he wasn't fond of the idea. He rejected _all_ of my ideas and we finally had it out beneath the Goshinboku. I didn't think we were going to get married anymore... I still loved him, but I feared he hated me for my suggestions. As time passed and I sat beneath the tree, sobering, a man appeared in the boughs." Kagome blinked as her mom looked back up to where the man must've stood all those years ago. "He was...small-built, lean but muscular...and his hair was...different. Black locks that stood tall with a white starburst in the center. His eyes were crimson. I knew immediately that he wasn't human...or not completely, at least." Kagome's jaw dropped and a distinct low ringing resounded in her ears. Was this going where she _thought_ it was going? "He asked for my name and I gave it to him. He told me that his name was Hiei. We talked some...rather, I got him to talk a little by asking a lot of questions. He had been by the shrine and had noticed me. He told me I had latent power, but I laughed it off. I didn't believe him...and he jumped down and showed me my own power..." Hikari's cheeks heated and Kagome felt her stomach roiling at the implication.

"Showed you _how_?" Kagome asked the dreaded question after a moment of silence, the girl shocked her mom'd had any sort of power at all.

"He came close and focused his youki in his hand against mine...," Hikari reminisced dreamily. "But it didn't work so well, so he came closer...and closer, still. His body was against mine by the end...and, before I realized what was happening, we were in the throes of passion..." Kagome felt her own cheeks heat as her blue eyes widened considerably. Her mom and a demon had...a demon in _her_ time! They had...and Kagome was...but how...

"I was concieved," Kagome spoke up, her throat thick again.

"Yes," Hikari confirmed, looking over at Kagome with a twinkle in her eyes. "You were concieved that spring day beneath the Goshinboku." **_'Waaay_** _too much information_!' Kagome groaned in her mind.

"I'm not a hanyou," Kagome pointed out, swallowing thickly again.

"That's because your Ji-san and I sealed your youki away," Hikari surprised her. "Ji-san had to sacrifice his power for the sealing. I sacrificed mine for Souta."

"Souta is his child, too?" Kagome asked, not sure what she felt about all of this.

"Yes," Hikari, again, confirmed. "Hiei came by a few times over the years, watching over the shrine and such. We coupled only once more...and Souta was concieved at that time."

"Did dad...I mean Kyota...know?" Kagome asked softly, feeling weird calling what she'd thought was her dad her whole life by his first name.

"No...," Hikari answered, a guilty look in her eyes and hesitation in her voice. "I never told him before he died...he always thought it was a blessing from the kami and I was hesitant to tell him otherwise. I still loved him. I also had a thing for Hiei, though I realize now that it wasn't love. I thought I had loved them both..."

"Does he know we're his?" Kagome manged to get out. "Does he still come around?"

"No...," Hikari replied contemplatively. "I don't think so, at least. You lacked youki to be his, so I think he thought you and Souta were Kyota's. He umm...I haven't seen him in the last few years...the last time was a few months before you fell into the well." Kagome nodded slowly, taking things in. "I'm almost expecting him to pop up out of thin air." Hikari laughed softly, almost giddily, to herself.

"Okay...," Kagome attempted to keep her thoughts in order. There were things she needed to know. This could _definately_ be upsetting her power... "You said you and Gramps sealed my youki and Souta's away. Why? Is the seal breaking now? Is that why my miko power is fading in and out?"

"It _could_ be...," Hikari nodded contemplatively. "We sealed your youki away because your conflicting energies were...were killing you as a newborn. Inside of me, my power probably levelled you out, but once you were out... Gramps is a lot more skilled at spells than you might realize, Kagome...he really _was_ the guardian of this shrine...he came up with the spell in time to save your life. Luckily enough, Kyota was fighting traffic at that point in time and hadn't come home yet. We cast the spell together and he sacrificed his power to seal away your youki. We did the same when I had Souta, but I sacrificed _my_ power that time. I don't know what would weaken the seal...maybe it has a time limit. I'm not sure...but I know that Ji-san had once told me that, if the seal had broken for any reason, you would be alright now. You have conscious thought and you've had training...you can control your powers." Kagome nodded again, unsure of what else to ask. Questions bubbled just under the surface, as well as uncertainties and fear. It was quiet for a moment, Kagome idly trying to picture this short, lean man with spiky black hair, a white starburst in the middle of it. Red eyes made the picture in her head look menacing.

"Does...does my father have any other features...? Ones that are more...demon-like?" Kagome asked hesitantly, wondering if she would soon be facing her father. Her mom said he used to pop up here every once in a while and it was almost like she was expecting him to show up again...

"Well...," Hikari mused a moment, her eyes finding the Goshinboku again. Kagome purposely looked away, unable- and unwilling- to comprehend that she had been concieved under the tree about eighteen years ago. "He has slightly longer ears...kind of elf-like in appearance...and he has a third eye on his forehead." Kagome blinked in shock. Was she going to suddenly sprout a third eye?! That was a _seriously_ disturbing thought... "He kept it covered with a white headband. He always wore a black cloak with two black belts, a white scarf- or, at least, I _thought_ it was a scarf...-, black pants, and black boots, and he always keeps his katana at his side...or close, at least. Other than _that_...he appeared normal."

"What about me and Souta? _Before_ the seals?" Kagome asked curiously. The seals would have probably cancelled out any of their demonic attributes...if they'd had any. She prayed they weren't very prominant, if they had them at all.

"Oh...," Hikari looked over at her with a blink. "Well...both of your ears were extended, much like Hiei's...and you both have a bit of white in your black hair..." Kagome noticed that she was hesitating. So much for Kagome's hope...

"And?" Kagome questioned knowingly, wanting to know but not at the same time.

"And....," Hikari hesitated a moment more. "You were born with an extra eye on your forehead..." Kagome let out a breath and slumped back against the wall of the house. "Souta was born with two." Kagome's gaze snapped back to her mother, the woman giving her a small, nervous smile.

" _Two_? As in two _extra_ eyes?" Kagome prodded. Hikari nodded.

"They're just above his eyebrows," she motioned with her hand. "Curiously, all four eyes are different colors. His lower left is dark brown, like mine...the lower right is crimson, like Hiei's. The upper left is blue like your normal eyes are, and his upper right one is black like Hiei's third eye." Kagome blinked, trying to imagine Souta looking so...odd. It was hard to picture.

"What color are my eyes?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Both your normal eyes are blue...though they're a bit more intense than they are now," Hikari noted softly, as though trying to remember as she stared at Kagome. "The third one in the center of your forehead is red, like Hiei's." A shiver ran down Kagome's spine. After seeing Naraku's crimson eyes for so long, she associated bad guy's eyes with crimson...now she had one of her own. Or _would_.

"Hm...," Kagome hummed and nodded, no further questions bubbling to the surface. She knew all she could know for now...at least until she talked to her Gramps...but her brain was already overloaded. She needed a small break, at least, to be able to breathe before she went after the answer to the rest of her problems. She'd gotten what she'd wanted _much_ sooner than she'd expected, so she didn't think a walk to clear her mind would count much against her. Inuyasha would be happy if she popped up tomorrow in the Fuedal Era...so long as she didn't have that third eye. She involuntarily shivered. "Hey, mom..."

"Yes, dear?" Hikari asked expectantly, her brown eyes gazing at her daughter curiously. She was obviously wondering what else Kagome would ask.

"I think I'm going to take a walk...just to kind of clear my mind a little and think things through," Kagome surprised her. "Is that okay..?" Kagome looked back at her with hesitant eyes, hoping she'd let her go.

"Yes, of course," Hikari agreed immediately, Kagome letting out a breath she hadn't been aware that she was holding. "I understand that this is a lot to think through...go ahead." She gave Kagome a small smile and a nod as she patted her leg gently. Kagome nodded, letting her backpack fall from her shoulder. She kept her bow and arrows on, however, the notion of demons in her time making her wary. _'I'm one of them_ ,' she mused wryly to herself. _'The irony_...' "Aren't you going to leave your bow and arrows?"

"No...I think I'll take them with me...," Kagome replied immediately, Hikari blinking at her in surprise. "I...ah...don't feel quite as safe as I did before...if anybody asks, I'll say I'm in the archery club." Hikari managed a small nod, the woman tilting her head to the side slightly. Kagome could see the slight surprise, confusion, and sympathy in her features.

"You know...Hiei says there aren't many in Tokyo in this day and age...and of those that _are_ here, most aren't interested in harming humans anymore...," Hikari gently attempted to coax her from her weapons. Kagome didn't feel much better about it.

"Still, I think I'll keep them," Kagome insisted. "I feel...safer...with them on me." Blue eyes begged for the owner of the brown to drop it. Nothing was going to make her feel safer at the moment...she needed them. They were her crutch.

"...Alright...," Hikari finally agreed. "Be careful."

"I will," Kagome nodded, setting off immediately. She knew where she was going- the park near her house that Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi frequented with her when they were ten. As the others grew older, they lost interest in the mostly-deserted park...but Kagome still loved it. It was a quiet place where she could think...a safe haven. She needed that right now, that stability. Maybe it would help her sort out her thoughts. Before Kagome knew it, she was down the many concrete stairs that lead to her shrine home. Her pace was brisk and the park was near- five minutes from her house at a languid pace. She ignored the people around her as everyone stared at the odd girl with a slightly torn school uniform, a quiver, and a bow. They didn't matter right now. She was still wrapping her head around everything. Halfway to the park, Kagome paused in her step as a familiar feeling brushed against her senses. Azure eyes widened. There were demons...in the park. _Her_ park. A battle was raging. Kagome picked up her pace, her grip on her quiver strap making her knuckles turn white. _'Three...four...five...seven...yes, there's seven demons_...,' she noted silently as her eyes narrowed. The entrance to the park came and passed. ' _One odd human energy in the fray. The rest are half-demon or more.._..' Her eyes widened again. _'Two helpless humans. Gotta help_.' Without further thought, Kagome found herself weaving through the remaining trees to a clearing in the mini-forest. She waited there, behind a tree somewhat near the fight. Kagome was far enough out that she couldn't get hit, however. She easily located the humans, both of them unconscious beneath a bench.

Kagome observed the battle carefully. There were two red heads- one tall with an energy sword and a shorter one harnessing a thorny whip- and a guy with black hair she noticed that were together, forming a mini-circle around the bench and protecting the humans. ' _I'm on **their** side_,' Kagome idly noted, feeling oddly warmed to see part demons and a fellow human protecting the helpless. In the rest of the fray, she noted a black blur and four very different kinds of demons. One was scaly and green. He kept swinging his claws at the odd black blur. A burly bear-like demon was attacking the taller red-head, idly reminding Kagome of her battle earlier that day. She repressed a shudder. A very large demon was attacking the black-haired man, the man trying to keep him back. The demon was easily twice the size as the boy- hanyou?- and he had green hair with tough-looking gray skin. The last demon looked like a cat demon of some kind with its large fangs, feline ears atop his head, and cat-like tail, the agile being dodging the slightly shorter red-head's whip and taunting him. Things looked pretty evenly matched...

"I can change that...," Kagome smirked to herself, drawing on her power again. This time it answered her call without hesitation. " _Yes_..." She grinned to herself, drawing an arrow and sliding the bow from her shoulder. It was nocked without thought. "Let's see...the large one won't be able to dodge...let's go with _that_ one." Drawing her bow string back as far as it would go, Kagome aimed...and released the arrow. She watched confidently as it sailed forth and hit its predestined target- the middle of the gray man's chest. It didn't immediately go through, her power lessening against his chest. _'Almost_!' Kagome growled to herself, stepping out of the woods and aiming again. She was quick to fire the arrow. The large demon grabbed for it, but was too slow. The second aided the first and together, they pierced his skin and purified him away. Kagome sprinted towards the dark-haired boy, the boy looking suspicious of her. She couldn't blame him.

"Who the hell are _you_?" he growled at her, ready to fight at a moment's notice.

"Urameshi! It's a _girl_! Leave her _alone_!" the tall red-head scolded, surprising Kagome.

"I'm a friend to whoever is protecting those two," Kagome pointed at the two under the bench.

"Hah...well...thanks for the help, but this is going to be over soon," the man grinned at her. She couldn't help but be reminded of Inuyasha. With a wave of his hand, he sprinted off to help the tall red-haired man. Kagome looked to the other red-head.

"Can't let you guys have _all_ the fun," Kagome snorted as she approached the area around the man, careful to stay out of the way of his whip. The cat drew near to her with a sly smirk. _'Sorry to dissappoint you_ ,' Kagome apologized silently, raising her bow up a bit. ' _My days of being a damsel in distress are **over**_.' She waited until he came at her confidently, claws poised to kill.

"Miss!" the shorter red-head with more hair yelled at her, obviously shocked. Kagome raised her bow, concentrating her power into the bow in question, and she struck out at the shocked cat demon, nicking him and turning him into sparkly dust. His remains rained down on her, temporarily blinding her and making her cough. She tried not to breathe in the particals...

"Ugh! Damn...," Kagome managed to get out around her coughs.

"Are you alright, miss?" the red-head approached, though a bit cautiously, she noted.

"Yeah," Kagome waved off, rubbing her slightly-stinging eyes. "It's Kagome, though...not miss."

"Kurama," he exchanged his name with a bob of his head and a slight smile. She returned it. An odd noise...something like an animal dying accompanied by a loud thump made Kagome and Kurama turn back towards the other red-head and the dark-haired boy.

"Hah! Take _that_! ...Stupid bear demon...," the dark-haired one snorted as he kicked the corpse. Kurama sighed beside her, making her azure eyes turn back to the man. He glanced back at her with a more relieved smile.

"The man with darker hair is Yusuke, and the tall red-haired man is Kuwabara," Kurama introduced quickly as Kagome nodded, surprised. "The last member of our little group..." He turned back to where the black blur and the lizard had been battling. Kagome was surprised to see the lizard dead, his head lying a good ways away from his body. "...is Hiei." Kagome blinked. The black blur was now standing still, turning towards them as he sheithed his sword. _'Black jacket, white scarf- or is it a collar?-, black pants, black boots...two belts_ ,' she listed off numbly in her mind. His crimson eyes met her azure orbs and she shuddered. _'Crimson eyes, black hair with a...white starburst...spiked hair...he's short-maybe my height- and lean...Hiei. ...Hiei_.' She saw him, but she really wasn't sure if she belived it or not. Surely fate wouldn't be so cruel...

"Hiei...," Kagome repeated softly, her eyes on the now-glowering odd demon before her. ' _He has a white headband, too_ ,' she idly realized, hesitating as she also realized that his third eye had to be under there.

"Yes...have you heard his name somwhere, by chance?" Kurama asked gently but with an edge to his voice. A protective edge. They were friends. "You seem...familiar with it..." Kagome allowed herself to stare at the crimson-eyed man before her a minute longer than necissary.

 _'Fate has a very cruel, very **twisted** sense of humor_,' Kagome noted to herself, unaware that she had a- very confused- guest in her mind at that very moment.

\- Chapter 1 - End -

 


	2. Puzzles a Plenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I hope ya'll enjoy this! :P  
> \- Please Review!  
> Disclaimer:  
> Me no own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!

A Twist of Fate

Chapter Two - Puzzles a Plenty

 

"Umm...," Kagome started and stopped, her azure eyes still on Hiei. Her brain had finally shorted out- just like her power could. Hiei stood before her, his brow furrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was trying to figure her out...but he couldn't do that until her mind started working again. Hiei didn't want to alert her to his ability to read minds, after all. "You could say that..." Her reply came another long moment of her staring at the demon in question, her voice soft.

 _'Who is she?'_ Kurama asked silently in his mind as he glanced from Kagome to Hiei. Kuwabara and Yusuke had gotten into some kind of fight and weren't paying attention, thankfully. ' _Do you know her?'_ Hiei was silent a moment before his crimson eyes gazed up at Kurama.

 _'I believe I've seen her before_ ,' Hiei admitted, taking another deep inhale of her scent as his eyes turned back to the girl at hand. He kept his memories carefully guarded so that the fox wouldn't be able to see them. He'd never live it down if the fox knew he'd had relations with a human...a shrine maiden, at that... _'Though I'm surprised that she knows my name_...'

"You're the miko's daughter," Hiei spoke up, startling Kagome. He wanted to get the ball rolling already... "The one that lives at the Higurashi Shrine." All at once, her brain kicked back into gear.

 _'I've got to get out of here!'_ Kagome's mind yelled suddenly, her whole body screaming for her to move. The loud sound jarred Hiei a little, his eyes widening as he blinked at her. ' _He knows me... How? I thought he didn't know about me...just mom. Then again maybe he just saw me once or something and **that's** how he knows...but what if he **knows**? About what mom told me? Oh kami...I can't do this. Not right **now**.._.' Hiei's head tilted slightly to side. It was a small movement, one so imperceptible that only those with very sharp eyes could have seen it... Unfortunately for Hiei, Kurama saw it.

 _'What's going on in her mind, Hiei_?' Kurama asked curiously, looking from Hiei to Kagome. _'You seem...surprised?'_

 _'Confused, more like_ ,' the sultry voice of the fox within Kurama chuckled. Youko had woken from his nap with the battle and he was now curiously watching the scene before them unfold.

 _'Hn_ ,' Hiei replied with a light frown tugging at his lips, neither admitting to being surprised or confused, but not denying it, either.

 _'What were you doing at a shrine?'_ Kurama asked innevitably. Hiei had felt it coming. Just when Hiei was about to tell him it was none of his damn business, the girl _finally_ came to her senses. He was grateful...not that he would ever tell _her_ that.

"Okay," Kagome surprised them, clapping her hands together with a nervous smile. "Yes, I'm Hikari's daughter. No, I don't know you, Hiei, just your name. Here's what I'm going to do..." Both men tensed a little at what she might say or do. "I'm going to turn around, walk away, and pretend we never met." Two pairs of eyes blinked at her in unison, mild shock coursing through both beings. _'Nope, I'm not doing it_ ,' Her thoughts further surprised the already stunned Hiei. _'I'm **not** going there_.' Kagome turned swiftly on the balls of her feet, her raven hair flying back like a cape as she started to walk away.

"Wait...," Kurama halted her, stepping in front of her before she could get too far. Kagome blinked up at him hesitantly. "I...thank you for your help, it was much appreciated."

"No problem," Kagome smiled up at the man, trying not to get too curious of his aura. He felt like both a hanyou and a full-bred demon. How could _that_ be? "Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Why are you so anxious to get away?" Kurama asked straight out, halting her again. "Has Hiei done something to your mother?" Kagome noticed that his emerald eyes flickered back briefly to the man still standing behind her before focusing back on her. (Kagome had her senses wide open, monitoring everything around her carefully- that was how she knew that Hiei was still standing there, that it was _him_ that Kurama was looking at and not the other two. They were brawling somewhere she couldn't see or hear, but she could feel their clashing energies...)

 _'He's done enough_ ,' she snorted in her mind, making Hiei stiffen.

 _'She knows_...,' Hiei realized. He'd had suspicions, but now he was certain.

"I'm not at liberty to talk about their business," Kagome surprised Kurama yet again. "I'm staying out of it. _Waaaay_ out of it. I want _no_ part of it..." The message she wanted to convey to Hiei came through loud and clear- she knew what they did but she was leaving it alone. Hiei felt greatful to her again- blasted girl- but he could also see a flaw in her wording that Kurama was seeing, if the hardened glint in his eyes was anything to go by.

"I didn't harm her," Hiei shot at her to keep himself in the clear with the fox. He had no intentions of incurring his wrath.

"You didn't," Kagome agreed, purposely not facing him. She bit her lip to keep herself from saying more as her eyes found Kurama's black button-up shirt. This was not good...she needed to leave before she said anything more. She didn't want him to find out like this...

 _'There is something going unsaid...something important_ ,' Kurama noted to himself as he gazed down at the girl in front of him, her eyes carefully trained on his shirt to avoid eye contact with him.

' _Yes...she is as much of a puzzle as this whole situation is...,'_ Youko added, Kurama feeling his interest of the situation increase. ' _And Hiei's involvement only makes this puzzle more interesting...'_

 _'Don't even think about it, fox_ ,' Hiei warned, making Youko chuckle. Hiei was just as aware of the girl holding back as Kurama was.

 _'She's such a pretty puzzle, Hiei_ ,' Youko teased, but was cut off before he could say more.

' ** _No_** _, fox_ ,' Hiei growled back at him with an edge that surprised them. _'Leave this one alone_.'

"What'd we miss?" the gruff voice of Kuwabara broke through the tension of the moment, Kurama looking at him as he and Yusuke approached, the former man sporting more cuts and bruises than he'd earned in the fight against the bear demon. Kagome had to turn back to look at them, Hiei only cutting his eyes to them when they came close enough for him to see.

"Looks like something important...," Yusuke added in, a brow raised as he looked between the three of them curiously.

"No, not at all," Kagome was the first to speak up, plastering a smile on her face. "I was just leaving." She side-stepped the, again, surprised Kurama and bowed to them all. "It was nice meeting you all." With that, she stood erect again and turned away, walking towards the exit of the park. Kagome took five steps before she hesitated and paused, turning back slightly so that her azure orbs caught intense crimson eyes. "You really should visit the shrine again sometime, Hiei-san." Hiei blinked in surprise as Kagome turned away once again and quickly made her way out of the park.

"Well that was weird...," Yusuke muttered.

"She called you Hiei- _san_ , with the honorific," Kuwabara pointed out with shocked awe in his voice.

"If you didn't harm them, then...," Kurama started and stopped, the implication in his tone.

 _'Hiei screwed them- the mother, at least_ ,' Youko finished less tactfully, making Hiei growl at them both.

"I did no such thing, fox, get your mind out of the gutter," Hiei shot back at him out loud, his crimson eyes burning with anger.

"Then you protected them?" Kurama tried, not sure if he was lying about laying with the woman or not.

"What I do in my free time is none of your concern," Hiei growled at him as the fox avatar smiled a knowing smile. Good...they were taking it how he'd hoped they would. It would earn him lots of teasing, but he preferred it this way to the former...that happened to be right... _They_ didn't have to know that, though.

"Aw! Our little hellspawn has a weak spot for priestesses!" Yusuke teased openly, clapping the man on the back as he laughed boisterously.

"Remove your hand if you want to keep it, detective," Hiei threatened, pushing the blade of his sword to the flesh of Yusuke's arm in a flash. Yusuke was quick to retract his arm. "I assure you that is not the case."

"Yeah, whatever," Yusuke snorted back at him amusedly.

"It's nothin' to be ashamed of, shorty," Kuwabara gave him a large stupid grin that he immediately hated. "Protecting girls in need n' stuff."

"They aren't the type that need protecting," Hiei shot back at him. "They do well enough on their own."

"Still...," Kuwabara frowned lightly.

"The ability that she had...did she inherit it from her mother?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Yes," Hiei answered, not surprising him.

"I can see how they could protect themselves, then...those abilities were thought to have been lost to time...," Kurama noted aloud.

"That thing with the arrow?" Yusuke asked, sounding a bit interested, himself, as he folded his arms behind the back of his head. "Where she turned the whole demon to dust?"

"Yes...it used to be a well-known ability of the miko that was used to protect innocent humans from demons," Kurama explained patiently. "The gods were said to have blessed them with that power to keep things balanced so that all of the humans didn't die out. After the seperation of the worlds, the ability became much less needed. So, over time, it diminished until it was thought that everyone who possessed the power had died out. It's really rare to see such a thing in this day and age..." He glanced at Hiei, the shorter man knowing that there was no stopping his curiosity now. Kurama would be visiting the shrine whether he wanted him to or not...

 _'I'd better get there first_ ,' Hiei sighed to himself frustratedly. He hadn't wanted to visit so soon, but it was looking like he didn't have much of a choice... _'Tonight_.' With that last thought he turned, igniting the remaining two demon's bodies in fire.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _'I dodged a bullet_ ,' Kagome sighed to herself as she walked down the sidewalk, her heart pounding in her chest. _'I can't believe I ran into him... **him** of **all** people!' _She heaved another sigh, turning her azure eyes to the sky, her thoughts directed at the kami. ' _What are you guys plotting **now**? Meeting my father seems like it would be **counter productive**...I don't know how to deal with this kind of situation... Why did I tell him to visit the shrine? I don't want him to show up so soon after what happened...'_

 _'Peace_...,' the small but loud voice filled Kagome's mind, making her stop mid-step and freeze in place. _'There is a reason for everything. We do not put upon you what you cannot endure_.' A feeling of peace filled Kagome, comforting her even as she felt her heart rate accelerate and a tinge of panic set in.

 _'Who is this?'_ Kagome asked tensely, forcing her body to move again.

 _'Stay your fears, child_ ,' the voice repeated, seemingly neither male nor female...yet both at the same time. _'We are not like the filth that have invaded your mind in past times. We are of the kami. Know that you have our aid. Know that everything that will happen will be necessary_.'

 _'What's going to happen?'_ Kagome asked apprehensively, the woman fearing for her future now. She recieved no answer. _'Hello?'_ Silence answered her and the calming feeling slowly ebbed away as she made her way to the shrine, the shrine stairs in view. _'Wonderful_.' She sighed again. _'This has to be the weirdest day ever. My powers are lapsing, I found out my dad isn't who I thought he was, then I met my **actual** dad and barely managed to keep it a secret...and now I have a message from the kami. A worrying message. What **next**?' _ Scaling the stairs a few at a time, she made her way up to the shrine quickly. _'What **else** can go wrong?'_

-End Chapter 2-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- She doesn't want me to answer that. lol. xP  
> \- Thank you for reading! I hope ya'll enjoyed it!  
> \- Please Review!


	3. Surprises, Mischief, and Enough Excitement to Last a Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hope ya'll enjoy this!  
> \- Please review!  
> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own them. Nope. Not me. Just the story line. :)

"Kagome!" Ji-san caught Kagome as she was headed up to take a shower. She'd just told her mom she was back from her walk, but she hadn't divested the details of it yet...she wasn't ready to.

"Yeah, Ji-san?" Kagome asked with a weary sigh, her backpack in hand.

"Your mother says that you know about your real father...," he started and stopped, the man hesitant in his reply.

"Yeah, she shared that with me earlier...," Kagome confirmed apprehesively. She wasn't ready to talk more about it...she just wanted a shower... "Why?"

"I have things to tell you, but I think they can wait until tomorrow...after Sota goes to school," Ji-san surprised her. "But right now...draw on your reiki, your spiritual energy."

"What?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Just do it!" Ji-san ushered. "We don't have much time left!" Curious and confused, Kagome brought her hand up and tried to focus her power into her hand. It wouldn't come, making her groan softly in frustration. Ji-san held up his hand and Kagome was mildly shocked to see it glow softly before the power fizzled out, her own power flaring back to life.

"What the...," Kagome breathed out as she blinked at his hand before blinking back at her own hand.

"I was right!" Ji-san giddily whooped, doing a little dance that mildly scared Kagome. He grinned when he stopped as suddenly as he'd begun, taking her hands in his. "Your seal is breaking, and I'm regaining my power when yours wanes." _'Then where does mine go when **it** wanes?' _Kagome asked silently, not sure that she wanted to know the answer.

"I...I see...," Kagome answered hesitantly, wondering if this was a bad thing or a good thing.

"This is good, though, Kagome," he crooned to her, one of his hands lifting to her cheek and pinching it between his wrinkled fingers.

"Ow!" Kagome complained as she tried to pry his hand away.

"This means your body can handle the youki now without any outside help...," Ji-san smiled at her, his dark eyes glowing with life and joy. "...and when the seal breaks completely, the youki will intigrate into your body. It might be rough at first, but you have to remember that you can control it. Reign in the fires of the youki with your soothing reiki...your powers may be conflicting, but they are also complimentary. They can soothe the other if they get too worked up. Remember this, alright?" He patted her cheeks almost lovingly as he released her, Kagome rubbing her sore cheek.

"I'll remember," Kagome promised softly, committing it to memory as he smiled again, patted her shoulder, and waddled away. _'Weirdest day **ever**_ ,' Kagome reiterated in her mind as she began scaling the stairs again, making her way to the bathroom. ' _I can't wait until bed time...I just want to sleep this one off...'_ With that thought, she entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

\---------------------------------------------------

After Kagome showered and dressed in a blue pair of sleep shorts and a white tank top with a puppy on it, she went downstairs for supper. The meal passed unextrordinarily, her mom and Ji-san focusing more on Sota's day at school and his upcoming soccer game. It was weird to Kagome, their previous conversations put away for another time since Souta didn't know yet. They probably wouldn't tell him until he was about her age. Things were winding down and the sun had almost completely set when Souta realized something...

"Oh man...I forgot...," Souta groaned from his place beside Kagome on the couch, a movie she wasn't really watching flickering on the screen in front of them.

"What is it?" Kagome asked curiously, unfolding her legs and stretching them down from the couch.

"My soccer ball...I accidentally kicked it into the wooded area behind the shrine," Souta frowned. "I meant to go back for it after supper, but I forgot..."

"I'll go get it," Kagome offered, standing to her feet.

"It'll be dark soon," Souta pointed out with a blink as she shuffled around, grabbing her bow and quiver from the back side of the couch. He didn't ask about it- she'd already explained that she was being more cautious now.

"Yeah, so?" Kagome shot back at him as she grabbed a flashlight from her bag sitting nearby, the girl having brought it back down to pack some non-perishable necessities. "I've got a flashlight." She clicked it on, shining it at her little brother's chest. "I'll be alright."

"Just...be careful, okay?" Souta asked softly, his lips turned down into a frown. "The last time you tried being brave like this you got carried down into the well..." A small smile spread across Kagome's face at his worry for her.

"I'll be careful," Kagome promised with a nod. "I've got my bow and arrows this time and I know how to use my powers. I'll be alright."

"Hm," Souta hummed and nodded with a small smile of his own in return. She stepped towards the door with her own nod, the girl easily stepping into her school shoes. "Alright."

"Be back in a few," Kagome waved to him as she opened the door and slipped out of the house. Her Ji-san was rummaging around in his room and her mom was doing dishes...with luck, she would be back before they noticed that she was gone. The deep purple, blue, and red hues stretching across the sky were fading into black. Clicking her flashlight on and pulling the bow into her spare hand, Kagome went into the only place on the shrine she didn't like...the wooded area behind the shrine. Her family owned the property and it was fenced in, but that didn't mean that people didn't sneak into it. She had to be careful... The darkening of the woods wasn't helping her search, but the light she held in hand was bright, illuminating the depths as she traversed into the heavily wooded area. Several minutes passed without incident, but then...

"Does this belong to you?" a sudden voice startled Kagome, the girl jumping and wheeling to the left, her bow gripped so tightly in her hand that her knuckles were turning white. Her grip didn't lessen as her gaze followed the penetrating light to the dark-clad figure of Hiei, his foot atop her brother's soccer ball.

"Don't scare me like that!" Kagome hissed out, her heart pounding in her ears at the little scare. She hadn't even sensed him!

"Hn...," Hiei hummed at her with a brow quirked.

 _'He looks **just** like Sesshoumaru when he does that...,' _she idly noted, his brow rising higher at her errant thought.

 _'How does this girl know of such a high-ranking demon..?'_ Hiei asked silently, inwardly a little shocked. He didn't outwardly show it, though. _'One that hasn't been seen in decades, on top of that...'_

"The ball is Souta's...he's my brother...that's why I was out here...," Kagome managed to get out, the girl determined not to completely blunder. "Why're _you_ out here?"

"You invited me, so I came," Hiei shrugged nonchalontly as he gently kicked the ball towards her. She stilled the ball with her own foot as it rolled over to her, the girl bending over to pick it up.

"I didn't mean _today_...," Kagome sighed heavily, picking the ball up and sliding her bow back over her shoulder with a light frown. "But...I guess this means you want to talk to mom, right?"

"Hn," Hiei inclined his head.

"Alright, then...follow me," Kagome sighed again, leading the way out of the wooded area, towards her shrine home. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Your mother told you about me," Hiei spoke, slightly curious as to _why_ she would have been told of him.

"Uhh...yeah...," Kagome answered, her cheeks heating slightly at his statement. ' _More than she should have...,'_ she tacked on silently, her eyes glancing towards the Goshinboku again as they exited the wooded area. ' _I will never look at the Goshinboku the same way again_...' Hiei inwardly sighed at her thoughts, though he _was_ a little amused. Kagome clicked her flashlight off.

"Why did your mother tell you about me?" Hiei asked, getting right to the point. She paused in her step, her mind running blank a split second before it started working again.

"I can't tell you that," Kagome replied secretively. "That's _her_ story to tell." ' _I might want to be close for it, though...,'_ she inwardly worried. _'I don't want him to try to kill her or anything...'_ She began walking again, leading him towards the house. Hiei was more confused and curious than ever... ' _Kami only knows how he's going to react...'_ At that thought, she remembered her brief conversation with the kami, the memory shocking Hiei mildly. ' _What a day...'_ Kagome sighed to herself as she reached the door, opening it.

"You're back," Souta's relieved voice filled her ears, the boy stopping mid-step in the livingroom.

"Here," Kagome rolled the ball as she stepped in, Souta easily catching it beneath his foot as she took her shoes off. "Hiei-san found it for you, so you can thank _him_." Hiei was surprised, Kagome moving aside so that he could come in, the boy blinking at him in just as much surprise. "Please take your shoes off before coming in." Hiei did as he was asked only because he knew it was a polite human custom and he didn't want to rouse the anger of Hikari's father-in-law. The man was crazy as it was...but _angry_...Hiei would be hard-pressed not to kill the man...

"Thank you for finding my ball," Souta bowed to the further surprised Hiei. "And for finding my sister, too."

"Hey!" Kagome cried as she scowled at her little brother, the boy standing erect again with an impish grin on his face.

"I was worried that something might happen to her," he added on, making Kagome stand down with a soft sigh. Hiei raised a brow as he shut the front door, looking between the two.

"I go through a _lot_ more trying situations daily than trying to find a ball in the dark, Souta," Kagome retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. Hiei idly noticed a glass vial filled with- what looked like- serveral shards of some kind of jewel. What was odd about it...was that it had no scent. No metallic scents from the chain, nor earthy scents (the norm for jewels) from the jewel. Her reiki was hiding the scent, he could tell, and he could only guess that it was because it was dangerous or for some other similar reason... Identifying rare and potentially malicious jewels was more of the fox's thing than his...so he made a mental note of the jewel, but decided not to say anything as of yet. Since the fox was planning a visit, Hiei might even tell him about it so that he could examine the jewel in person...not that he wouldn't notice it on his own. "This was nothing...and I wouldn't have gotten lost." Hiei tuned back into the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah," Souta brushed off with ease and a grin. Kagome huffed, turning back to her slightly amused guest.

"Mom's washing dishes," Kagome stated, turning away from him again and setting her flashlight on a nearby table. He idly noticed that she kept hold of her bow. "This way." He didn't have to be told twice. Hiei could have easily snuck away to see Hikari, but he'd gotten lost in thought... Now he was following Kagome into the kitchen, Hikari in sight. She was, physically, a little older than he remembered her being, but it had been a few years since he'd last seen her. Humans aged differently than he did...it was something he'd had trouble remembering over the years...

"Mom...?" Kagome approached the woman slowly. Hiei hung back, watching the woman hum softly as she washed the dishes, her hips slowly swaying to and fro to her tune. He had to silence a soft growl of arousal, the man remembering just what those hips could do...

"Yes, dear?" Hikari asked, not turning away from her task.

"We...umm...we have a visitor," Kagome spoke up, her tone gentle. "Please don't freak out..."

"Why would I...," Hikari started and stopped as her eyes skimmed the room, landing on Hiei. Her warm brown orbs widened as her jaw slacked and the dish she had been cleaning dropped back into the soapy water. "Oh...oh-oh! Hiei!" She fumbled with the dishes a moment, making sure she hadn't broken it before she turned off the water. Kagome was surprised...she'd never seen her mom fumble like that before... Hikari dried her hands on a towel before turning back to the man and her daughter, the woman a little more composed than before. "What brings you here?"

"An invitation," Hiei shrugged, his crimson eyes peering over at a nervous Kagome.

"An...Kagome?" Hikari asked softly as she looked at her daughter. Kagome sighed, knowing she had to fess up now...

"I didn't tell you...but...out at the park today, I felt a fight going on, so I joined in to help some people...and Hiei-san and his friends just happened to be there...," Kagome explained nervously. "I was planning to tell you tomorrow..."

"So then...you both have formally met?" Hikari asked, the woman carefully keeping her mind blank. She knew well of Hiei's abilities.

"Hn," Hiei nodded.

"Yeah...but he doesn't know that thing...you know, what you told me earlier today? I thought it'd be better if _you_ told him...," Kagome toed the subject, making sure her mom knew that he didn't know. _'Please understand_...,' she silently plead. Hiei quirked a brow.

"Oh...oh yes....thank you, Kagome," Hikari nodded thankfully. "Yes...I think it's better that I tell him, as well...but I also think that you should be in on our conversation."

"Err...alright...I guess...," Kagome nodded slightly, scratching the back of her head nervously as Hiei frowned at their roundabout talk.

"This is important?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Yes," Hikari nodded. "Let me just find father so he can keep an eye on Souta so we can talk in private."

"Souta's not little anymore...he doesn't need a nanny," Kagome pointed out with a frown as Hikari started out to get Ji-san.

"He's not," Hikari agreed. "But I'd rather he not sneak in on this conversation...he's not ready...at least, not yet..." Kagome slowly nodded in understanding as her mom exitted the room.

"Hn...," Hiei hummed with a light frown as he turned to Kagome, the girl looking back at him and feeling awkward.

"So...," Kagome fumbled for something, _anything_ to talk about. "Did those two humans come out okay? The ones beneath the bench?"

"They are fine- I erased their memories. They won't remember anything before going to the park," Hiei replied as though the issue was of no consequence.

"You can do that?" Kagome asked with wide eyes.

"Hn," Hiei inclined his head.

 _'Oh shit...does that mean he can read minds, too?'_ she questioned silently, nervously. ' _I hope I don't ever make him mad...'_ His brow lifted with his amusement as she silently panicked a moment.

"Your clothing is inappropriate," Hiei spoke up after listening to her panic for a long moment. He got her attention as he'd thought he would, the girl's gaze shooting to him with a blink before looking down at her own attire.

"What's wrong with it?" Kagome asked defensively, making his brow quirk again. "It's my sleep clothes...shorts and tank top. It keeps me cool in the heat- especially when the air conditioner can't quite cool down the whole house... Our bedrooms are upstairs. Heat rises, you know."

"I suppose it would be fine for sleepwear," Hiei admitted aloud, though his eyes roamed her fully developed body. She was probably about the same age as Hikari had been when he first took her... "But you are among mixed company."

"Souta and Ji-san don't care...," Kagome frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. She felt a bit self-conscious with him gazing at her like that... Kagome couldn't help her cheeks from heating up in slight embarrassment. "And we weren't expecting company."

"Indeed," Hiei replied, his brow still high as his lips began to curl at the ends. He was thinking about a night visit to the girl's room (hey...the power was addictive when in bed with a spiritually-powered miko. Her mother had lost the power somewhere along the way, but _she_ had enough for the both of them...) when Hikari came back into the room.

"Ji-san is in the livingroom with Souta...I think he'll provide a decent-enough distraction," Hikari smiled mischieviously. Kagome blinked and Hiei's brow rose again. "Please...come this way...we're to use Ji-san's room so that we don't raise Souta's suspicion..."

"What is so important that we have to hide what we speak of?" Hiei asked as they followed Hikari out of the room.

"It's...complicated...," Hikari responded hesitantly, her hands drawn together and writhing in unrest.

"Hn...," Hiei clucked his tongue in displeasure. They reached the room fairly fast, though, and she let them into the semi-large room before entering, herself, and closing the door behind them. There was a bed to the far left, a window in the middle of the far wall that let in a little of the moonlight from outside. There was a dresser against the right wall along with the door to his closet, and there were a few chairs seated in odd places around the room. Kagome was honestly surprised the room wasn't filled to the brim with her Ji-san's 'antiques'...

"Let's sit...," Hikari motioned to Ji-san's bed and a couple of the chairs.

"I'll stand," Hiei waved off, moving to stand just below the window. He leaned against the wall, his crimson eyes trained on the both of them. Hikari motioned to Kagome to sit and she arranged two seats to face Hiei, each woman having a seat before him. Kagome kept the bow in hand, he noticed once again, her grip tight on it. Even with a light touch from her mother, she didn't relent in her hold of the weapon. _'Smart girl_ ,' Hiei inwardly applauded. He was dangerous; he deserved that sort of respect. "Now speak."

"Right...," Hikari sighed softly, recieving a nervous look from her daughter. "Well, then...you've visted the shrine many times over the years, Hiei, but two of the visits were...different..." Kagome looked away awkwardly as her mother blushed prettily. "Correct?"

"We had sex," Hiei put it bluntly, shocking both of the women and making them blush for different reasons. "Get to the point."

"Yes, well...," Hikari started and stopped again with a sigh, Kagome glancing over at her mother. She was _extremely_ nervous... Wanting to do something to show her support, Kagome gripped the bow in her right hand and then snaked her left hand into Hikari's fumbling right hand. Hikari glanced at her daughter, giving her a greatful smile before the two looked back at the curious koorime before them. "I forgot how blunt you can be, Hiei...so I think I'll follow your example now." She took a breath and Kagome tensed in wait as Hiei's brow rose once more. "Kagome and Souta were conceived when we had sex." Hiei blinked once...then twice, the shock sinking in slowly.

" _What?"_ Hiei bit out, his voice harsh. He moved so that he stood away from the wall now. This couldn't be right...it just...it _couldn't_ be. "How can that be? They have no youki and bear no marks of being youkai. They're human...like your human _mate_..." He spat the last word with distaste.

"We had to seal their youki and demonic features away," Hikari explained as gently as she could, trying to soothe the situation as he probed her mind for the right memories, for the truth to her words. She didn't mind it; it wasn't the first time he'd done it. Kagome kept on her guard. "Their reiki and youki clashed when their bodies exited my body. My power kept them in check...but when they were born...they began to die...." She hesitated and that was all the time he needed, the man pulling out of her mind like he was burned.

"Hikari, you know what I am," Hiei growled at her menacingly, stepping a couple steps closer to the two. Hikari squeezed Kagome's hand and Kagome held it fast. She nodded. "I am an abomination, a creature never meant to exist...any offspring of mine are worse than even myself. They should be dealt with immediately." Kagome was preparing to jump up and stave off an attack...but her mother's actions surprised her.

"Don't you _dare_!" Hikari snapped back at the man, the woman jumping to her feet and releasing Kagome's hand in the process.

"Watch me," Hiei snarled back at her, the two in each others' faces. Kagome stood up, preparing for anything...she'd never seen her mother so angry before...

"You would sink to the level of your kin?" Hikari hit Hiei right where it hurt. He snarled and backed away a step, the man stunned that she would use that against him. "You would kill Kagome and Souta for being something that they can't help being? Like when your kin tossed you from a cliff for being a hybrid, Hiei? You would be so cruel? You would _become_ them?"

" _Enough!_ " Hiei ground out, backing so that he was against the wall, his teeth grinding together and his hand firmly gripping the handle of his sword. He knew that she was right, even if he didn't want to admit it out loud...but this was all still a little overwhelming. He'd seen the memories in Hikari's mind, he had seen Kagome's third eye and Souta's two extra eyes- though he had no idea how they inheritted them from his implant- so he knew that she spoke the truth... But, again, it was overwhelming news. Crimson orbs shifted to a bristling blue-eyed girl, his earlier thoughts long forgotten. She was poised for defense, her power thrumming just beneath the surface of her skin. This girl was a warrior...her eyes gave her away as well as her stance. She was nothing like her mother. Hikari had never seen battle before. His eyes shifted back to the angry woman before him, her rage calming as she seemed to realize that he wasn't going to attack them. "I saw your memories, so I know what you speak is truth." He allowed his hand to slip away from his sword- though it clenched tightly at his side- and Hikari fully stood down, a look of relief on her face. "But this is..." He shook his head.

"You need time," Hikari offered up, her voice gentle again with only a mere hint of tenseness in it from his previous threat. He nodded.

"I will return," Hiei promised. In a burst of speed and wind he was gone, the window thrown wide open in his escape. Hikari's dress billowed back from little burst of air of his departure, Kagome's clothes and hair rustling as the younger woman and the older woman locked gazes.

"Well...that went well...," Kagome spoke up, not sure what to make of everything. She had more questions now than ever...

"From Hiei...that was about the best sort of reaction we could have hoped for...," Hikari surprised her, the woman running a water-wrinkled hand through her short hair.

"Hmm...," Kagome hummed softly, worriedly. He reminded her too much of Sesshoumaru, the man the strong silent type...easily angered. When Sesshoumaru was pissed off, he just got rid of the threat...and it seemed Hiei was similar, in a way... "Hey mom..."

"Yes, dear?" Hikari turned her full attention to Kagome after shutting Ji-san's window.

"You were talking about his kin...and he said he was an abomination...what was that about?" Kagome asked hesitantly. Hikari sighed heavily.

"I will answer all of your questions tomorrow, Kagome, I promise," Hikari surprised her. "It's better to explain it all at once...we really don't have the time right now..."

"....Alright...," Kagome agreed reluctantly, knowing she was right. If they lingered too long, she was sure her gramps would come back and yell 'demon' in hopes of plastering an ofuda on Hiei's forehead... "I've had about enough action and scare for a week or so, so I think I'm going to go to bed now." Hikari cracked a smile at her daughter, and Kagome returned it somewhat weakly.

"Sleep well, Kagome," Hikari replied, moving to her daughter and enveloping her in a hug that was immediately reciprocated. "Tomorrow will be a brighter day."

"I hope so," Kagome answered softly, giving her mother a gentle squeeze before they let one another go. Hikari moved to the door before Kagome could, the woman opening it and ushering her out. Kagome quickly removed herself from the room and the two strode to the livingroom, Hikari shutting Ji-san's door behind her.

"How'd it go?" Ji-san asked as soon as Kagome entered the livingroom, Ji-san and Souta sitting on the floor, polishing old armor.

"Alright, I guess...," Kagome answered, peering back at her amused mother before turning back to her gramps. "If you count mom and Hiei fighting, mom gaining the upper hand, and Hiei fleeing through the window as good..."

"What...?" Souta looked up, astonishment clear on his face. Ji-san, on the other hand, started laughing boisterously.

"That's my girl!" Ji-san cheered, Hikari flushing lightly as she sighed. "That little imp! Ha ha! I can't believe he ran away!" Ji-san fell over in his fit of laughter. Souta eyed him, the boy obviously weirded out.

"That's enough excitement for one day...," Kagome sighed again, more to herself. "Goodnight Souta, Ji-san." Souta managed a soft reply and Ji-san never fully got it out between laughs. Kagome didn't wait for it. She started up the stairs and made it to her room, the girl setting her bow by her bed before laying on her bed. "What a day...I thought it would never end..." With a contented sigh, feeling her family was safe- at least for the moment- she allowed her azure eyes to close and her body to relax...in no time, Kagome was fast asleep...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So many emotions were raging in Hiei's mind and he couldn't make sense of anything... He had never been so...so...confounded before. So many questions and concerns...anger and fear...and other emotions he didn't quite recognize that he wasn't at all comfortable with feeling were overloading his mind... He sighed as he moved from shadow to shadow, knowing that there was only _one_ person that could help with his dilemma...and he _really_ didn't want to see that person right now...but he didn't have much of a choice. Taking a deep breath, Hiei scaled an apartment building up to an open window and he slid inside with practiced ease.

"Ah, Hiei...how nice of you to visit...," the voice of Kurama reached the koorime's ears, the red-head not looking up from his paperwork. He was seated at a desk not far from the window, the man still in his slightly rumpled day clothes.

"I have a problem, fox...a very _big_ problem," Hiei spoke, knowing that would catch the fox's attention. He wasn't dissappointed, emerald eyes almost immediately turning back to him, curiosity deep within their depths.

"Well...I can't guarantee that I can help, but I'm willing to help, as always," Kurama smiled at him, turning his roller chair so that he was facing Hiei, one leg crossed over the other and his arms folded over top of his legs. "What is your problem?" Hiei inhaled deeply and exhaled in an equally deep sigh.

 _'Where to start_...,' Hiei silently replied as he sat beneath the window, his sword firmly between his bent knees. _'I suppose I should start at the beginning_...' Kurama waited patiently, unable to hear his friend's current thoughts. That Hiei even had to gather his thoughts and that he hadn't spurted the problem out immediately had surprised him. This was a bigger issue than he'd first thought... _'Yes...I'm not going to like this_...' Looking up at the curious fox, he knew that he wouldn't live this one down for ages to come. Throwing caution to the wind, Hiei's lips opened and he began to tell his story from the beginning, the man hoping to kami that he wouldn't regret his decision...

\- End Chapter 3 -

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- What do ya'll think of the story so far? Will it get crazier with Kurama's involvement? Will he help? Will Youko make trouble? Will Kagome's puzzle be larger than any of them could have ever realized? Stay Tuned to find out! (lol)  
> \- Please Review!


	4. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Warning! Lewd guy talk! XP  
> \- Hope ya'll enjoy this!  
> \- Please review!  
> Disclaimer:  
> I still don't own them!

"...I rutted with the priestess," Hiei started his story with an admission, the man blinking as Kurama's eyes widened considerably. Hiei knew he'd be surprised, but...not _this_ surprised...

"That girl we met earlier today? ...Kagome?" Kurama asked, obviously shocked. Youko cut in before Hiei could correct him.

 _'Go Hiei!'_ Youko cheered, much to their chagrin. ' _So how was she? Did she taste sweet? Did she use her power in bed..? Or did you take her elsewhere...?'_ They both had the distinct impression that Youko was waggling his eyebrows lewdly.

"NO," Hiei ground out firmly before anything else could be misconstrewed. "I did _not_ rut with _that_ one." Hiei paused briefly and Kurama's eyes stayed pretty wide. "It was her mother, almost ninteen years ago...and then again about seven years after that..."

 _'I was right, then_ ,' Youko grinned triumphantly. _'That would have been about her prime, if I'm not mistaken.._. _And, if Kagome is anything to go by, I would imagine that she was pretty...'_

"Can I get a word in?" Hiei asked with a frown.

 _'You can_ ,' Youko replied. _'I want to know where the problem lies. I see no problem here_.'

" _Youko_...," Kurama sighed, a hand reaching up to tenderly rub his aching temple as Hiei scowled.

"This was a mistake," Hiei growled as he stood up.

"No, wait!" Kurama jumped quickly, his arm extended towards the man as if to prevent him from leaving. Hiei paused hesitantly, waiting to hear what he had to say. "I'm sorry about Youko...he's a little riled right now...I've been ignoring him."

 _'Indeed_ ,' Youko snorted indignantly. They ignored his comment.

"If you continue your story, you're likely to get plenty of unwanted comments from him...but, perhaps...if you shared your memories of the events and said problems he will be more likely to be helpful, rather than irritating," Kurama offered up a solution that surprised him. Youko seemed attached to the idea. "Without the rutting parts, if you will."

 _'Prude_ ,' Youko sulked. Hiei seriously considered his idea for a long moment, liking the thought of Youko keeping quiet for a little while while also getting his problems out and possibly getting help from the two. That's what he came here for, after all...

"...Fine...," Hiei agreed after a moment, crimson eyes idly watching as the fox let out a relieved breath, a smile curving at the edges of his lips. "I have a few different memories to show you...it will take a while."

"I have the next few days off, so I have plenty of time," Kurama responded encouragingly as he sat back in his chair. Hiei just gave a stiff nod, the man turning and resituating himself against the wall beneath the window.

"Close your eyes and wait for me to enter your mind," Hiei instructed, getting a nod from the crimson-haired man before him. He had shared memories with him before, but it hadn't happened but two or three times. He wanted to make sure he remembered what they had to do. It was imperitive that they did this as he instructed so that none of their minds came away damaged... Hiei waited for him to close his eyes before pulling off his headband and closing his crimson orbs, his third eye opening and focusing on Kurama. He gave no resistance as Hiei's presence entered his mind, the hybrid remembering now how cramped it felt with two presences already filling the space...

 _'What now, imp?'_ Youko asked, his white-clad form facing him as he made his appearance in the dark confines of the shared space of his and Kurama's mind, Kurama standing off to the side patiently.

 _'Now I'm going to find the right memories and create a door for you both to step into **my** mind for the duration of the memories_,' Hiei explained plainly, his own mind working to find everything he wanted to show them, leaving out certain parts he didn't want them- particularly Youko- to see.

 _'Will we be able to converse while the memories are being played?'_ Kurama asked curiously. Hiei wanted to tell them no, but that would have been an outright lie. He just didn't want Youko to invade with perverse comments that he didn't want to hear...

 _'We can_ ,' Hiei admitted somewhat grudgingly as his eyes flicked between the two. _'But I would prefer not to unless it's important to the issue at hand.'_

 _'What **is** the issue?' _Youko questioned. _'You never did state your problem_...'

 _'I wonder why_ ,' Kurama responded dryly, the two sharing a heated look.

 _'I'll let you figure it out_ ,' Hiei snorted at them, surprising them both. ' _You're both clever kitsune. I'm sure you'll spot the problem come the third memory...'_

 _'I bet we'll have it figured out before then_ ,' Youko challenged, his golden eyes alight with the thought of the impending challenge and puzzle.

 _'You won't_ ,' Hiei frowned back at him. Youko looked put off, his mouth open for a retort. ' _Not for a lack of ability_.' He hadn't meant to _offend_ the fox... ' _But for a lack of knowledge and evidence. I didn't know what had happened until I approached Hikari a few hours ago. That is the third memory I will show you. The last will be the ones I found in **her** mind_...'

 _'She willingly let you into her mind..?'_ Youko asked, intriuged.

 _'Hikari...is that Kagome's mother?'_ Kurama asked inquizatively.

 _'She did and yes, that is her name_ ,' Hiei answered them both, satisfied with his gathering of memories. A white door materialized slowly to his left, a golden handle protruding from the door. _'Follow me and keep close_.' He reached out and turned the handle, both of them striding so that they were just behind him as he stepped back into his mind, the two in tow. Once all three of them were in (one on either side of Hiei), the door dissappeared and his memories began, light filling the room like they were watching a movie at an IMAX theater. They seemed to be situated in the boughs of a tree, the three watching a couple argue below.

"Kyota, be reasonable!" a young Hikari dressed in miko garb pled with a young brown-haired man as he stomped away from her.

"I told you _no_ , Hikari," he replied sternly, pulling out of reach when she tried to grasp onto his suit sleeve. "If we can't have children naturally, then it just wasn't meant to be."

"Then maybe _we_ weren't meant to be," Hikari stopped just beneath the Goshinboku, her eyes filled with tears. Kyota stopped a little ways away, his back to her. "The only thing I have ever asked of you is for a child. So we can't have children. Why don't we adopt? That would sate my desire and it would be helping a child in need."

"You know how I feel about that," Kyota interjected, his voice sharp.

"Can you think of anything but how uncomfortable _you_ feel?" Hikari shot back at him, her tears pouring over. "Do you _ever_ think of _my_ feelings?" He ran his hand through his hair, obviously frustrated with the situation.

"Maybe you're right," Kyota replied, apprehension spreading over Hikari's face. "Maybe we _aren't_ meant to be." Hikari's face fell completely. They could sense the heartbreak from there... "I'll pick up my father from work later. I'd rather you not be here when we return..." With that, the man swiftly exited the shrine grounds, leaving Hikari there to crumble to the ground, sobs wracking her body.

 _'I had been watching them a while_ ,' Hiei admitted as he seperated them from his sight so that they could see the younger Hiei creeping closer to the woman. ' _His father is crazy, but he was an adequate priest. Hikari came from a neighboring shrine, her abilities latent but there_...'

 _'Why were you watching them?'_ Kurama asked as the slightly younger Hiei made it to the boughs of the Goshinboku.

' _I was curious about the power I sensed there...it turned out to be Hikari_ ,' Hiei replied honestly. _'I found her interesting. Attractive. Her mate-to-be didn't know what he was missing out on_...'

 _'Finacee?'_ Kurama asked, Hiei pausing the memory to look up at him quizzically.

 _ **'What?'**_ he asked with a raised brow.

' _I assume that they were going to be bound together by the way you called them mates-to-be, but humans don't mate the way demons do_ ,' Kurama explained gently. ' _They get married. When they are to be married, the man gives the woman a ring and they become engaged. A term for the engaged is fiancee.'_

 _'What are they engaged **in**?' _ Hiei asked after a moment of silent contemplation, making Youko snicker and Kurama sigh.

 _'They are engaged in a monogamous relationship with one another, to get to know each other a little better personally as well as intimately and, if everything works out, eventually get married_ ,' Kurama responded easily, Hiei nodding acceptingly to his definition of the word. Without warning, he re-started the memory, the younger Hiei perching in the tree and cocking his head at Hikari, the woman slowly coming to a stop in her crying.

"Low-class filth doesn't deserve high-class power," Hiei spoke, startling Hikari. Her brown eyes quickly found him in the Goshinboku and, by her expression and the scents radiating off of her, she seemed mystified.

"P-Pardon?" She asked softly, wiping a tear away as she looked up at the odd man standing in the tree.

"You have great power...he has very little," Hiei spelled it out for her, the man crouching in his position in the tree. "He's filth. You should leave him. He's nothing to despair over." Hikari blinked rapidly at the suggestion, the woman more than confused.

 _'You were being awefully nosy_ ,' Youko pointed out, nudging Hiei lightly.

 _'Shut it, fox_ ,' he snapped back, both turning their attention back to the woman as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I don't understand...," Hikari shook her head. "You make no sense...you don't know us and you judge our situation...and what do you mean by 'power'..?"

"Do you truly not know?" Hiei asked with a frown. By her continued confusion and a tilt of her own head, he realized that she really _didn't_ know. "Stand. I will show you." Hikari stood hesitantly and Hiei jumped down from the tree, approaching her quickly. He was about a head shorter than her- he hadn't yet made it to his last growth spurt. "What is your name?"

"Nadeshiko Hikari," she replied softly. "My family owns the Nadeshiko shrine..."

"My name is Hiei," Hiei replied simply, grabbing her hand and moving it up. She understood that he wanted her to hold it up and she did as he motioned for her to do, the man putting his hand against hers.

"How did you find us?" Hikari asked, blinking as she felt an odd energy push against her hand.

"I happened by the shrine and I noticed your power," Hiei shrugged. "Focus. Push your energy towards mine." Frowning, she tried to do as she was told...but...

"I can't feel anything," she admitted with a soft sigh. "Where are you from?" He frowned at her attempt to change the subject.

"A different world," he answered, her lively brown eyes sparking to life.

"Heaven?" She asked with glittering eyes.

Youko turned away, the male chortling behind his hand as Kurama gazed amusedly between the scene and their current Hiei, a very light flush staining his cheeks.

"More like Hell," the younger Hiei snorted with a hint of amusement as her eyes widened in shock. "Makai, a world of demons."

"I knew you weren't all human...your eyes give you away," Hikari surprised him. "I haven't come into contact with a demon before..."

"Not surprising," Hiei sighed. "Focus." She sighed and complied...for about a minute.

"What is it like in Makai?" She asked, making him sigh again.

"The sky is mostly red and the terrain varies," Hiei spoke vaugely to sate her curiosity. Maybe if she was less curious, she would be more willing to concentrate...

"What about where _you_ live?" Hikari asked again, grating his nerves. Why couldn't she be quiet and concentrate? She reminded him of a demon child full of curiosity...with a short attention span to match.

"I live in various caves in the side of a mountain in Makai," Hiei answered, easily getting fed up with the questions. He wasn't known for being patient. "The sky is red and the terrain is rocky and sometimes strewn with lava. Now _concentrate_." This time Hikari was the one to sigh as she focused again, her narrowed eyes trained on their joined hands. She could feel something pressing against her hand, but she felt nothing from herself. She couldn't see anything, either...

"I don't think this is going to work, Hiei-san...," Hikari sighed after a long moment, Hiei almost furious. He felt her power just lingering beneath the surface! Why wasn't it coming?! _'Maybe...maybe I need a new tactic_ ,' he thought silently to himself, the thought loud enough for the future Hiei, Kurama, and Youko to hear. _'Fear usually works_...'

 _'You didn't...,'_ Kurama started and stopped, his eyes flickering between a stiff Hiei and his past self. He didn't answer; he didn't have time to.

" _Woman_ ," the past Hiei snarled, his lips curling menacingly up over his sharp fangs. Crimson eyes glowed as Hikari gave a gasp of shock and fear. He jerked her forwards by her hand and then slammed her into the Goshinboku. Hiei was rewarded with a burst of power that shocked him- both literally and metaphorically speaking.

 _'Ouch_...,' Youko winced as they watched pure white electricity dancing over Hiei's form as he pinned Hikari to the tree.

"Damn!" past Hiei cursed as he panted, leaning against Hikari as the electrical waves slowly died down.

"W-W-Wha...What was _that_?" Hikari gasped out, blinking several times as Hiei used her as a cushion against the tree.

"That.... _that_ was your power, woman...your reiki," Hiei responded, oddly turned on by the amount of power she had and her innocence of it. He leaned back a little as he looked at the stunned woman before him. Her hair was slightly ruffled from the sudden explosion of power, her cheeks flushed, and her pink lips parted. He almost groaned at the sight she made.

"Did I...did I hurt you?" she asked softly, worry in her eyes even though he had pretty much attacked her.

 _'What an odd human_...,' Youko commented, his head tilted to the side.

 _'Her kindness and concern has no bounds_ ,' Hiei agreed softly as the scene continued on. Kurama and Youko both noticed a fondness in his voice, but neither commented on it as they shared a look.

"A little," past Hiei snorted. A horrified look crossed her face and he felt the odd need to console her. "Nothing I can't handle, though. You just surprised me, that's all."

"I-If that's all...," she replied in turn, a concerned look still on her face.

"I want you to bring that power to the surface again," Hiei prompted, not answering her. "You know what it feels like now." With a nod, and slight hesitation, she concentrated again and this time she yielded results. Pure white reiki pushed back against his crimson youki. "Good."

"Wow...I never knew...I had such power...," Hikari whispered, awed by her own power and his.

"You are powerful in your own right," Hiei admitted, bumping up the amount of youki he used against her, his hand tingling at the feeling of her reiki pushing against him. "Stupid monks be damned." A smile curled at her lips, though she felt a little guilt at her amusement- her emotions clearly came through her scent. "More. I want you to push harder." Hikari slowly did, her power spreading out a little more than anticipated as her reiki rose. It crept up Hiei's arm to his shoulder, caressing his chest.

"Oh I-! Oh no...does that hurt?" Hikari asked, terrified, Hiei letting out a shuddered gasp.

"No...I'm fine...," Hiei managed to reply. It didn't hurt...

 _'Hm...you're sporting a tent_ ,' Youko pointed out amusedly as Kurama blushed a bit and averted his gaze.

 _'I can't help the way it felt_ ,' Hiei scowled as they watched Hikari fuss over him a moment, worried for him.

"It. Doesn't. Hurt," Hiei bit out, pressing himself against Hikari, pinning her again to the tree. Inadvertantly, his tent prodded her core, causing her to blush furiously and gasp.

"Oh....," she spoke softly, eyes wide. He moved to move away from her, but his length rubbed against her as he did, making her eyes flutter as she moaned at the contact, her knees wobbling. He growled softly as he pressed forwards again, keeping her steady. In doing so, he had, again, rubbed himself against her. He was panting now, trying to keep himself in check as the girl clung to him desperately.

 _'End of what you need to see_ ,' Hiei spoke up, blacking out the memory.

' _Ohhh!'_ Youko groaned. _'It was just getting good_...'

 _'Thank goodness_ ,' Kurama sighed, turning back to the koorime as Youko crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Crimson eyes glanced back up at him. _'You laid with her?'_

 _'Yes_ ,' Hiei admitted hesitantly. _'The next memory is about seven years later, give or take a year or so...'_

 _'Alright_ ,' Kurama inclined his head, Youko interested again as the white came back on and Hiei was seen in the Goshinboku at about noon one sunny summer day. Hikari came out of the house and sat on the bench not far from the tree.

' _I visited often...we only had sex twice, though_ ,' Hiei admitted slowly as the past Hiei and Hikari locked eyes. _'Kept scum out to protect her after she got pregnant with her first kid_.'

 _'Huh...the male was supposed to be sterile?'_ Youko asked curiously, Hiei pausing the memory briefly.

 _'Yes...supposedly_ ,' Hiei inclined his head as he shifted uncomfortably. ' _At this point, she is married to Kyota and her daughter is about six...and in school at the moment. Her father-in-law is off visiting another shrine and her mate...husband...is at work.'_

 _'And your first visit was about seven years prior?'_ Youko reiterated, the same thought filtering through Kurama's head as they shared a look. Youko was calmly interested with a brow raised while Kurama's eyes were wide.

 _'Yes_ ,' Hiei sighed. _'Watch_.' Without further ado, he turned the memories back on.

"Hikari," Hiei inclined his head to the woman.

"Hiei," she spoke softly, her arms wrapping around her torso- a sign of distress for her.

"What's wrong?" Hiei asked, brow furrowed. He could practically scent tears on the woman he had come to know and like.

"Nothing," she whispered softly, her dark hair overshadowing her face. Now he _knew_ something was wrong. Leaping from his favorite tree, Hiei approached the woman he respected greatly, stopping a mere foot away from her.

"Liar," he accused. "Tell me." She hesitated before looking up at him with teary eyes.

"My husband is cruel," Hikari replied softly, a sad smile tilting at her lips. Hiei felt a surge of rage course through his body. How could that imbicile treat her so? Of course, he was a little stung that she chose to marry the fool in the first place, but it couldn't be helped at this point.

"How so?" Hiei asked the dreaded question, wravelling himself, for not the first time, in their affairs.

"I want another child," Hikari admitted with flushed cheeks. "He is tired of trying....and he blames our failure on me." Tears burned hot in her eyes as Hiei's crimson eyes widened. "What he said to me...it was cruel and should have never been spoken in the first place."

"That fool," Hiei snarled. Hikari wasn't afraid this time, used to his different expression of emotions. "You never should have mated him."

"Sometimes I wish I hadn't," Hikari gave a sad smile that tore Hiei up on the inside.

 _'Did he abuse her?'_ Youko asked softly, a growl itching to come from his own throat. He had no respect for any male who abuses his wife or mate. Kurama's arms crossed painfully tight over his chest to prevent himself from growling or commenting- he shared Youko's views on this. A mate is not meant to be mistreated by words or otherwise.

 _'Not physically_ ,' Hiei rumbled out, his heart aching at the memory. ' _But he often verbally abused her when they were alone. And still, she sincerely loved him... She realized, in hindsight, that things were wrong between them, but not at the time. I wish I had gotten her away from him. Things would have been better for her...'_

 _'You can't change the past, Hiei_ ,' Youko gently spoke, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. _'But you can move forwards with this knowledge and help her now_.' Kurama's hand gently squeezed Hiei's other shoulder. The koorime was oddly calmed by the gestures.

 _'Not really_ ,' Hiei sighed. _'The bastard's dead now_.' His crimson eyes focused on Hikari as his past self knelt down beside her, Youko and Kurama's attention caught by the action. They weren't sure what to say, so they just watched events unfold.

"Leave him," Hiei plead, his hands pulling hers from her petite waist.

"I can't...I don't have a job or a way to get one...a place to stay- my parents' shrine went up in flames...and I really don't want Kagome to become involved in all of this," she replied softly, her eyes drifting down to her hands in his. "I'm afraid if I divorce him, he'll have half custody...and he might talk to her the way he does to me sometimes...and I won't be able to save her." Tears rolled down her pale cheeks. Hiei growled, at a loss as to what he could do to help her.

"Dammit, Hikari...," Hiei whispered, pulling one hand up, the rough pad gently wiping away her tears. "What am I to do with you?" She looked up with brown eyes sparkling with tears. She was so tragically beautiful in that moment- he couldn't look away. Slowly, like one might see in a love story, they drew together as if by some magnetic force and their lips met. Gently at first, then more persistantly and passionately, her arms winding around his neck. Hiei stopped the memory there before it got too graphic.

 _'It wasn't long after that she became pregnant with her boy, Souta_ ,' Hiei spoke up, one hand from each fox still on his shoulders. _'She never got away from her mate, but he died unexpectedly a year after the boy was born. I didn't do it, but I wished I had. I wished I could have done something more...'_ He sighed heavily _. 'Things got better for her after that. A friend helped her get a job...and she was truly happy raising her children. **They** were what got her through all of those years...' _He blinked, then looked like he had just been enlightened.

 _'You helped, too, Hiei_ ,' Kurama added on, patting his shoulder companionably.

' _I agree_ ,' Youko inclined his head, his tail swishing to the side. _'But it looks like you've realized something else_...'

 _'Watch_ ,' was all Hiei replied as the next memory started to play, starting with where he met Kagome in the backyard of the shrine. ' _This is from earlier today_.'

"Does this belong to you?" Hiei asked, his foot shifting on the black and white soccer ball. Kagome whipped around, flashlight on him as she jumped a foot in the air, her hand tight on her bow.

"Don't scare me like that!" Kagome hissed, her heart racing in her chest.

"Hn," Hiei hummed and quirked his brow, the man amused.

 _'He looks **just** like Sesshoumaru when he does that...,' _she idly noted, his brow rising higher at her errant thought.

 _'Sesshoumaru?!'_ Youko cried out in shock as even Kurama's eyes widened, Hiei's thoughts heard next. Both foxes' curiosities were piqued as they closely watched the interaction between Hiei and Kagome, not wanting to miss anything.

 _'How does this girl know of such a high-ranking demon..?'_ Hiei asked silently, inwardly a little shocked. He didn't outwardly show it, though. _'One that hasn't been seen in decades, on top of that...'_

"The ball is Souta's...he's my brother...that's why I was out here...," Kagome managed to get out. "Why're _you_ out here?"

"You invited me, so I came," Hiei shrugged and gently kicked her the ball. She bent over and picked it up.

"I didn't mean _today_...," Kagome sighed heavily, sliding her bow over her shoulder as she stood again, a light frown on her face. "But...I guess this means you want to talk to mom, right?"

"Hn," Hiei inclined his head.

"Alright, then...follow me," Kagome sighed again, leading the way out of the wooded area, towards her shrine home. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Your mother told you about me," Hiei spoke, slightly curious as to _why_ she would have been told of him.

"Uhh...yeah...," Kagome answered, a blush inching over her sun-kissed cheeks. ' _More than she should have...,'_ she tacked on silently, her eyes glancing towards the Goshinboku again as they exited the wooded area. ' _I will never look at the Goshinboku the same way again_...' Hiei inwardly sighed, but was amused as she clicked her flashlight off.

 _'Awkward_...,' Youko commented, looking between present Hiei and the two they were watching.

"Why did your mother tell you about me?" Hiei asked, getting right to the point. She paused in her step, her mind running blank a split second before it started working again.

 _'You know how to make things even more awkward, don't ya?'_ Youko asked, his silvery ears flicking at Kagome's nervous form.

 _'Shut up_ ,' Hiei replied mechanically as he watched the scene continue.

"I can't tell you that," Kagome replied secretively. "That's _her_ story to tell." ' _I might want to be close for it, though...,'_ she inwardly worried. _'I don't want him to try to kill her or anything...'_ She began walking again, leading him towards the house. Hiei was more confused and curious than before... ' _Kami only knows how he's going to react...'_ At that thought, she remembered her brief conversation with the kami, the memory shocking Hiei mildly. ' _What a day...'_ Kagome sighed to herself as she reached the door, opening it.

 _'She had a conversation with the **kami**...,' _ Kurama noted aloud, exchanging a shocked glance with Youko, a grin pulling at the silver foxs' face.

 _'This girl is very **very** interesting_,' Youko admitted, both turning back to the scene.

"You're back," a young boy spoke, drawing their attention. It looked like he'd been pacing in the living room.

"Here," Kagome rolled the ball to the boy, the guy easily catching it with his foot."Hiei-san found it for you, so you can thank _him_." Hiei was surprised, Kagome moving aside so that he could come in, the boy blinking at him in just as much surprise. "Please take your shoes off before coming in." He obeyed, Youko and Kurama amused by his reasoning.

"Thank you for finding my ball," the boy- Souta- bowed to the further surprised Hiei. "And for finding my sister, too."

"Hey!" Kagome cried as she scowled at her little brother, the boy standing erect again with an impish grin on his face.

"I was worried that something might happen to her," he added on, making Kagome stand down with a soft sigh. Hiei raised a brow as he shut the front door, looking between the two.

"I go through a _lot_ more trying situations daily than trying to find a ball in the dark, Souta," Kagome retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. Hiei idly noticed a glass vial filled with- what looked like- serveral shards of some kind of jewel. What was odd about it...was that it had no scent. No metallic scents from the chain, nor earthy scents (the norm for jewels) from the jewel. Her reiki was hiding the scent, he could tell, and he could only guess that it was because it was dangerous or for some other similar reason... Identifying rare and potentially malicious jewels was more of the fox's thing than his...so he made a mental note of the jewel, but decided not to say anything as of yet. Since the fox was planning a visit, Hiei might even tell him about it so that he could examine the jewel in person...not that he wouldn't notice it on his own. "This was nothing...and I wouldn't have gotten lost." Hiei paused the memory.

 _'What **is** that jewel?' _Youko asked, noticing how Hiei had focused on it there for a long moment.

 _'Your thoughts seem to be right about it, Hiei_ ,' Kurama spoke up, both foxes eyeing said jewel around the girl's neck. _'Her reiki is shielding its scent and natural aura...which means it could be dangerous...'_

 _'And probably quite valuable_ ,' Youko piped up, his tail swishing to and fro interestedly. ' _But it's only shards....is she piecing it back together?'_

 _'Don't know_ ,' Hiei answered shortly. _'Didn't have enough time to ask about it. Watch_.' They didn't disobey, the scene coming back to life before their eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Souta brushed off with ease and a grin. Kagome huffed, turning back to her slightly amused guest.

"Mom's washing dishes," Kagome stated, turning away from him again and setting her flashlight on a nearby table. He idly noticed that she kept hold of her bow. "This way." He didn't have to be told twice. Hiei could have easily snuck away to see Hikari, but he'd gotten lost in thought... Now he was following Kagome into the kitchen, Hikari in sight. She was, physically, a little older than he remembered her being, but it had been a few years since he'd last seen her. Humans aged differently than he did...it was something he'd had trouble remembering over the years...

"Mom...?" Kagome approached the woman slowly. Hiei hung back, watching the woman hum softly as she washed the dishes, her hips slowly swaying to and fro to her tune. Hiei cut out his thoughts at this point.

 _'Still a pretty little thing, isn't she?'_ Youko asked slightly teasingly as he prodded Hiei. He swatted his arm away with ease, not answering one way or ther other. _'Of course, Kagome is quite attractive in those skimpy night clothes...'_ He stopped with Hiei's light growl, an amused smile playing across the kitsune's face as Kurama sent him a chiding look.

"Yes, dear?" Hikari asked, not turning away from her task.

"We...umm...we have a visitor," Kagome spoke up, her tone gentle. "Please don't freak out..."

"Why would I...," Hikari started and stopped as her eyes skimmed the room, landing on Hiei. Her warm brown orbs widened as her jaw slacked and the dish she had been cleaning dropped back into the soapy water. "Oh...oh-oh! Hiei!" She fumbled with the dishes a moment, making sure she hadn't broken it before she turned off the water. Kagome seemed surprised. Hikari dried her hands on a towel before turning back to the man and her daughter, the woman a little more composed than before. "What brings you here?"

"An invitation," Hiei shrugged, his crimson eyes peering over at a nervous Kagome.

"An...Kagome?" Hikari asked softly as she looked at her daughter. Kagome sighed, knowing she had to fess up now...

"I didn't tell you...but...out at the park today, I felt a fight going on, so I joined in to help some people...and Hiei-san and his friends just happened to be there...," Kagome explained nervously. "I was planning to tell you tomorrow..."

"So then...you both have formally met?" Hikari asked, Hiei noticing that she kept her mind carefully blank. Smart woman. It was slightly irritating, though.

"Hn," Hiei nodded.

"Yeah...but he doesn't know that thing...you know, what you told me earlier today? I thought it'd be better if _you_ told him...," Kagome toed the subject. _'Please understand_...,' she silently plead. Hiei quirked a brow.

"Oh...oh yes....thank you, Kagome," Hikari nodded thankfully. "Yes...I think it's better that I tell him, as well...but I also think that you should be in on our conversation."

"Err...alright...I guess...," Kagome nodded slightly, scratching the back of her head nervously as Hiei frowned at their roundabout talk.

"This is important?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Yes," Hikari nodded. "Let me just find father so he can keep an eye on Souta so we can talk in private."

"Souta's not little anymore...he doesn't need a nanny," Kagome pointed out with a frown as Hikari started out to get Ji-san.

"He's not," Hikari agreed. "But I'd rather he not sneak in on this conversation...he's not ready...at least, not yet..." Kagome slowly nodded as her mom exitted the room.

"Hn...," Hiei hummed with a light frown as he turned to Kagome, the girl looking back at him slowly.

"So...," Kagome fumbled with her words. "Did those two humans come out okay? The ones beneath the bench?"

"They are fine- I erased their memories. They won't remember anything before going to the park," Hiei replied as though the issue was of no consequence.

"You can do that?" Kagome asked with wide eyes.

"Hn," Hiei inclined his head.

 _'Oh shit...does that mean he can read minds, too?'_ she questioned silently, nervously. ' _I hope I don't ever make him mad...'_ His brow lifted with his amusement as she silently panicked a moment.

"Your clothing is inappropriate," Hiei spoke up after listening to her panic for a long moment. He got her attention as he'd thought he would, the girl's gaze shooting to him with a blink before looking down at her own attire.

"What's wrong with it?" Kagome asked defensively, making his brow quirk again. "It's my sleep clothes...shorts and tank top. It keeps me cool in the heat- especially when the air conditioner can't quite cool down the whole house... Our bedrooms are upstairs. Heat rises, you know."

 _'Practical_ ,' Youko nodded.

"I suppose it would be fine for sleepwear," Hiei admitted aloud. Kurama and Youko both noticed his eyes roaming her form, both lifting a brow at the hybrid. He said nothing, though his cheeks heated lightly. "But you are among mixed company."

"Souta and Ji-san don't care...," Kagome frowned, crossing her arms over her chest, her cheeks pinkening. "And we weren't expecting company."

"Indeed," Hiei replied, his brow still high as his lips began to curl at the ends. Again, Hiei cut out his thoughts, preventing his embarrasing blunder as Hikari strode back into the room.

"Ji-san is in the living room with Souta...I think he'll provide a decent-enough distraction," Hikari smiled mischieviously. Kagome blinked and Hiei's brow rose again. "Please...come this way...we're to use Ji-san's room so that we don't raise Souta's suspicion..."

"What is so important that we have to hide what we speak of?" Hiei asked as they followed Hikari out of the room.

"It's...complicated...," Hikari responded hesitantly, her hands drawn together and writhing in unrest.

"Hn...," Hiei clucked his tongue in displeasure. They reached the room fairly fast, though, and she let them into the semi-large room before entering, herself, and closing the door behind them. There was a bed to the far left, a window in the middle of the far wall that let in a little of the moonlight from outside. There was a dresser against the right wall along with the door to his closet, and there were a few chairs seated in odd places around the room.

 _'Here we go...,'_ Hiei breathed out, his largest and darkest secret about to be revealed. It made him nervous...

"Let's sit...," Hikari motioned to Ji-san's bed and a couple of the chairs.

"I'll stand," Hiei waved off, moving to stand just below the window. He leaned against the wall, his crimson eyes trained on the both of them. Hikari motioned to Kagome to sit and she arranged two seats to face Hiei, each woman having a seat before him. Kagome kept the bow in hand, he noticed once again, her grip tight on it. Even with a light touch from her mother, she didn't relent in her hold of the weapon. _'Smart girl_ ,' Hiei inwardly applauded. He was dangerous; he deserved that sort of respect. "Now speak."

"Right...," Hikari sighed softly, recieving a nervous look from her daughter. "Well, then...you've visted the shrine many times over the years, Hiei, but two of the visits were...different..." Kagome looked away awkwardly as her mother blushed prettily. "Correct?"

 _'Cute_ ,' Youko chuckled, Hiei frowning up at him.

"We had sex," Hiei put it bluntly, shocking both of the women and making them blush for different reasons. "Get to the point."

 _'Ouch...tactless as always_ ,' Youko tutted, Kurama sighing as he massaged his temples again.

"Yes, well...," Hikari started and stopped again with a sigh, Kagome glancing over at her mother. She was _extremely_ nervous if her scent was anything to go by. After a brief moment, Kagome slipped her hand into her mother's hand in an obvious show of support, making the elder woman give her warm smile before they looked back up at Hiei. "I forgot how blunt you can be, Hiei...so I think I'll follow your example now." She took a breath and Kagome tensed in wait as Hiei's brow rose once more. "Kagome and Souta were conceived when we had sex." Hiei blinked once...then twice, the shock sinking in slowly.

 _'Saw **that** coming_,' Youko sighed as Hiei stopped the memory again.

 _'What? How?'_ Hiei asked as he looked up at the fox with a furrowed brow.

 _'Hiei...it was kind of obvious_ ,' Kurama added in, aggitated crimson eyes turning back to him. _'You had relations with Hikari...and almost a year later, she had Kagome. The same happened with Souta. Kyota was infertile...you **had** to be the father_.'

 _'Hn_...,' Hiei huffed, more than irritated.

 _'What...you hadn't realized it until now?'_ Youko asked, genuinely surprised.

 _'Shut up, fox,'_ Hiei grunted irritably, his face set in a deep frown.

 _'Now, now...don't tease him_ ,' Kurama plead, his hands up placatingly.

 _'Fine_ ,' Youko sighed. _'But I still don't know how they came out fully human...'_

 _ **'That**...lies in the memories...,' _ Hiei replied a bit stiffly. _'Watch_.' His memories restarted.

" _What?"_ Hiei bit out, his voice harsh. He moved so that he stood away from the wall now. This couldn't be right...it just...it _couldn't_ be. "How can that be? They have no youki and bear no marks of being youkai. They're human...like your human _mate_..." He spat the last word with distaste.

"We had to seal their youki and demonic features away," Hikari explained as gently as she could, trying to soothe the situation as he probed her mind for the right memories, for the truth to her words. "Their reiki and youki clashed when their bodies exited my body. My power kept them in check...but when they were born...they began to die...." Flashes of the woman holding the infants crossed in their sights, the girl-child born with a few streaks of white in her hair, short pointed ears, claws, fangs, intense blue eyes, and a crimson eye in the center of her forehead. Souta was born with the same basic features, but his hair was white in the under layer with a few errant white streaks up top, and he had four very different colored eyes. His mind pulled from hers quickly.

"Hikari, you know what I am," Hiei growled at her menacingly, stepping a couple steps closer to the two. Hikari squeezed Kagome's hand and Kagome held it fast. She nodded. "I am an abomination, a creature never meant to exist...any offspring of mine are worse than even myself. They should be dealt with immediately."

 _ **'Idiot**_ ,' Youko chastized, slapping a hand over his face.

"Don't you _dare_!" Hikari snapped back at the man, the woman jumping to her feet and releasing Kagome's hand in the process. Kurama and Youko both looked at the woman in surprise. They'd never seen such a feral look on a human woman's face before....but they understood it. It was the fire of a mother protecting her young. Both felt endeared to her because of this.

"Watch me," Hiei snarled back at her, the two in each others' faces. Kagome stood up, looking anxiously between the two, bow at the ready.

"You would sink to the level of your kin?" Hikari hit Hiei right where it hurt. He snarled and backed away a step, the man stunned that she would use that against him. "You would kill Kagome and Souta for being something that they can't help being? Like when your kin tossed you from a cliff for being a hybrid, Hiei? You would be so cruel? You would _become_ them?"

 _'Ooohhh... **vicious**...,' _ Youko shuddered, intently watching everything.

 _'A mother **can** be...when protecting her children_,' Kurama added in.

" _Enough!_ " Hiei ground out, backing so that he was against the wall, his teeth grinding together and his hand firmly gripping the handle of his sword. He knew that she was right, even if he didn't want to admit it out loud...but this was all still a little overwhelming. He'd seen the memories in Hikari's mind, he had seen Kagome's third eye and Souta's two extra eyes- though he had no idea how they inheritted them from his implant- so he knew that she spoke the truth... But, again, it was overwhelming news. Crimson orbs shifted to a bristling blue-eyed girl, his earlier thoughts long forgotten. She was poised for defense, her power thrumming just beneath the surface of her skin. This girl was a warrior...her eyes gave her away as well as her stance. She was nothing like her mother. Hikari had never seen battle before. His eyes shifted back to the angry woman before him, her rage calming as she seemed to realize that he wasn't going to attack them. "I saw your memories, so I know what you speak is truth." He allowed his hand to slip away from his sword- though it clenched tightly at his side- and Hikari fully stood down, a look of relief on her face. "But this is..." He shook his head.

"You need time," Hikari offered up, her voice gentle again with only a mere hint of tenseness in it from his previous threat. He nodded.

"I will return," Hiei promised. In a burst of speed and wind he was gone, the window thrown wide open in his escape. He stopped his memories again.

 _'Smart on top of being strong...and a fierce protector of her young_ ,' Youko spoke, obviously admiring the woman.

 _'You two have an understanding_ ,' Kurama stated, looking down at the brooding hybrid.

 _'Hn_ ,' he inclined his head. _'We have known one another for years_.'

 _'You care for her and her young...your children_ ,' Youko continued. ' _Even though you hadn't realized it until today and screwed yourself over a little.'_

 _'Fox_...,' Hiei snarled warningly.

 _'I'm just stating facts_ ,' Youko spoke again, his hands lifted in surrender. _'You seemed to realize something earlier...what was it?'_ Hiei hesitated as he looked up into the golden orbs of- admittedly- one of his closest friends.

' _I wanted to do something to help Hikari...but I hadn't realized that I already had_ ,' Hiei admitted slowly, surprising Kurama and Youko. ' _Her children are what helped her make it through with her mate...children that **I** gave her. I didn't know that then...but now that I do...'_

 _'It relieves you a little_ ,' Kurama finished, Hiei nodding at that. _'I can imagine it's jarring to find this out like you have...and I know your first instinct is to lash out in anger. Hikari seems to realize this as well_.' Again, Hiei nodded.

 _'So now we know your problem_ ,' Youko spoke up again, sitting lotus in the blank space in Hiei's mind. Crimson and emerald turned back to the silver fox, one set curious the other set hesitant. _'You learned you have kids and it freaked you out_.' Hiei frowned at his wording. ' _Now you have to make some serious decisions. Do you want to be a part of their lives or not?'_ Hiei hesitated before responding.

 _'Of course I do_ ,' he replied softly _. 'I just...I don't know what to do...how to do it...'_ He shook his head unsurely. _'I'm no good with kids.'_

 _'It's alright_ ,' Kurama comforted gently, both foxes smiling a bit at his spoken decision. ' _We can help you, Hiei_.' Hiei gave a stiff nod.

 _'Will you **let** us help you?' _Youko asked, surprising Hiei a bit. ' _As in...we'll be going with you to Hikari's shrine and helping matters along between **both** parties_.' At this, Hiei hesitated.

 _'So long as you make no moves on the females_ ,' Hiei surprised them.

 _'I promise_ ,' Kurama inclined his head to his friend.

 _'I promise I'll make no moves so long as no moves are made on us_ ,' Youko smirked cheekily at the koorime, making said demon scowl.

 _ **'Youko**_...,' Kurama sighed tiredly.

 _'That's the best you get from me- you know I like to flirt_ ,' Youko shrugged with a grin as he peered back over at an irritable Hiei. _'Take it or leave it.'_

 _'Fine_ ,' Hiei bit out, obviously not very pleased. 'Anything else?' Youko sat thoughtfully a moment, rubbing his hand on his chin.

 _'Not right now_ ,' Youko surprised him again. ' _Well...besides deciding when you want to go back. We'll be coming with you, as promised_.'

 _'Hn_...,' Hiei inclined his head, seeming to think about it, himself. After a long moment of thought, crimson orbs glanced from emerald to gold. ' _I want to go back in the morning_.'

 _'That's pretty soon_ ,' Youko commented with a surprised blink.

 _'Why so soon?'_ Kurama asked curiously, Hiei turning away from both of them.

 _'I don't like fighting with the woman...and staying away invites in rogue demons_ ,' Hiei surprised them yet again. _'While I'm sure..-'_ he hesitated slightly before continuing _,'- my daughter...can handle any threat, I don't want to chance it.'_ Both Youko and Kurama smiled at this, sharing a knowing look behind the koorime's back.

 _'Sounds like a plan to me, then_ ,' Youko chuckled, standing to his feet again.

 _'Yes...I can't wait to formally meet them all, myself, and speak to them_ ,' Kurama added in, a bit excited for the days to come...things were about to get interesting again...

 _'Hn_ ,' Hiei inclined his head, turning back towards the two as they stood together, smiling at him. It was hard, but.... _'Thank you_.' Both blinked with astonishment clear in their wide orbs before they smiled again, Youko's smile more of a grin and Kurama's a warm fond smile.

 _'You're very welcome_ ,' Kurama responded easily, his tone full of warmth.

 _'No problem, short stuff_ ,' Youko chuckled, his grin widening at Hiei's snort at being called 'short stuff'.

 _'I will return in the morning...until then...,'_ Hiei spoke, opening another door in his mind and waving them towards it.

 _'Right...back to our own mind_ ,' Youko inclined his head and walked towards the door. '' _Night, then_.' Hiei hummed, Kurama not far behind him.

' _If you need help with anything else, don't hesitate to ask_ ,' Kurama spoke up as he exitted, recieving a hum from the hybrid. _'Good night, Hiei_.'

 _''Night_ ,' Hiei responded gruffly, shutting the door after he was sure everything was right with all three of their minds. Kurama and Youko's minds were back in their own head, the path closed, and Hiei shut the connection down. Blinking crimson orbs open, he found Kurama stretching at his desk, already fully aware. "Hn." With an incline of his head when Kurama's eyes found him, he was out the window again and into the shadows of Ningenkai.

\- End Chapter 4 -

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I hope ya'll enjoyed this!  
> \- Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> \- In one of the movies, Kagome's mom tells Kagome that she and her father had a fight before their wedding day, under the Goshinboku. I wanted to incoporate that into the fic. Nice, eh? :P  
> \- Please Review!  
> FAQ - Do you have questions? Ask and I'll post what I can in the FAQ  
> \- Why do Kagome and Souta have extra eyes? I can understand the hair and the ears...but...the Jagan is implanted. They shouldn't have inheritted it. Under normal circumstances, no, I agree. But! Hiei went so far as to alter his own body, evolving to a green form with many eyes to help the effects of his Jagan, thus further intigrating it into his body. That combined with some still-lingering mysteries about the Jagan have made it possible for Kagome and Souta to inherit extra eyes. Do they have another form with even more eyes? I don't know...why don't you keep reading to find out? XD


End file.
